<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Can't I? by Etsuko_Himura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451186">Why Can't I?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko_Himura/pseuds/Etsuko_Himura'>Etsuko_Himura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko_Himura/pseuds/Etsuko_Himura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story goes that Bakura and Ryou fall in love after Bakura saves Ryou from some bullies, but when Atem, Yugi, and the gang learn who Ryou falls in love with they forbid Ryou to be with Bakura. Will Ryou and Bakura be together in the end or will Ryou be kept away from Bakura forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summary & Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is going to be a some what bad boy/girl and good boy/girl falling in love scenario with some twist here and there. With Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, and Marik being "bad" and Ryou, Yami Yugi, Yugi, and the gang (including Seto and Otogi and excluding Anzu) being "good". The story goes that Bakura and Ryou fall in love after Bakura saves Ryou from some bullies, but when Atem (Yami Yugi), Yugi, and the gang learn who Ryou falls in love with they forbid Ryou to be with Bakura. This is because Bakura is a thief and a troublemaker along with Marik and Yami Marik, which all three are loyal to each other. When Ryou tells Bakura that they can no longer see each other Bakura proclaims that he will be with Ryou no matter what.</p><p>I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, I just own this story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy Why Can't I?</p><p>Yami Bakura will be known as Bakura Tozokuo<br/>Yami Marik will be known as Malik Blishtar<br/>Yami Yugi will be known as Atem Sennen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This is thinking</em>
</p><p>"This is talking"</p><hr/><p>As the clock ticks, Ryou waits for the bell to ring so he could get out of school. Ryou Bakura is a nice guy who has an aura of innocence and forgiveness around him. He has snowy white hair and pale skin with emerald eyes. As the bell rings he is surrounded by his friends.</p><p>"Hey Ryou want to go to the arcade today?" Yugi and Jonouchi ask at the same time. Yugi Muto is a childish boy who has a carefree personality. He has black hair with amethyst tips and blond bangs framing his face. Jonouchi Katsuya a funny yet tough guy who stands up for what he believes in. He has blond hair that goes up to his shoulders and had honey brown eyes.</p><p>"Sorry guys I can't today. I have grocery shopping to do." Ryou replies.</p><p>"I thought you went last week?" Questions Atem. Atem Sennen is the type of guy who will stay cool during tough situations but is a fun guy. He has the same hair style as Yugi but he has crimson tips with a few bangs sticking up like lighting volts and has crimson eyes.</p><p>"I did but when you all came over a few days ago Jounouchi ate most of my food." He says with a smile and a giggle as Jounouchi blushes a bit from embarrassment.</p><p>"Opps" Jonouchi says.</p><p>"Nice going pup you made Ryou not have enough food." Seto says. Seto is a cold guy to others he doesn't know or like but to those he does like he is a warm guy, although he doesn't show it much. Plus he has a big ego.</p><p>"Hey I'm sorry Ryou I didn't mean it." Jonouchi says with a guilty expression.</p><p>"It's fine. I don't mind really." Ryou replies.</p><p>"Really!? Dude you the best." He give Ryou a tight hug.</p><p>"Your going to kill him if you go any tighter." Honda says while Ryuji laughs. Honda Hiroto is a layback guy with a strong set in heart. He had brown hair that points up a bit and brown eyes. Ryuji Otogi is a good guy with a good sense of humor but is a bit competitive sometimes. He has long black hair that he keeps up in a high ponytail leaving only a few bangs outside of his red and black headband and has green eyes with a bit of mascara put on.</p><p>"No I'm not!" Jonouchi exclaims.</p><p>"You kinda are Jou look he's turning a bit blue." Atem states as he points at Ryou's face which is turning a bit blue.</p><p>"Oh," he lets go of him, "my bad man." He pats Ryou on the back.</p><p>"It's okay. I'm fine now." Ryou says softly.</p><p>"Any ways do you want us to go with you while shopping then?" Yugi asks.</p><p>"No it's fine you guys, go and have fun I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ryou smiles.</p><p>"Alright be safe then and if you need help you know you can call us." Atem says.</p><p>"I know and thanks. Now go the arcade will be full if you guys don't hurry." He does a shooing motion with his hand. They all laugh and say their goodbyes to Ryou as they walk out of the classroom.</p><p>Ryou walks out of class after a while, since he need to put his stuff away still, and walks towards the gate to leave. He doesn't notice that someone was right behind him until that person grabs his shoulder. Ryou turns around to see Tetsu Ushio. Ryou gulps a bit and shakes a bit in fear. Ushio is a very tall and very very mean person who has the thickest eyebrows in the world. He is also in charge of the disciplinary committee but all he does is bully people around. With a deep and scary chuckle he says, "Ryou Bakura, I haven't seen you alone for a while. Where is that little group your aways with, did they leave you?"</p><p>"No I-I need to go grocery shopping so they went home f-first." Ryou was completely scared of what was gonna happen.</p><p>"Then they won't mind if I take a little money from you since you already have it on you. I'll take it as payment for not beating you up today." He grins.</p><p>"I-i can't I need this for food." Ryou says in a whisper.</p><p>"In that case a beat up sounds good." He smirks as he gets ready to punch Ryou. Ryou closes his eyes, waiting for the punch to hit him but it never came. This confused him so he opens his eyes slowly and sees someone holding Ushio's fist.</p><p>"You know Ushio it's not nice to bully people into giving you money so they won't get beat up." The stranger says.</p><p>"Heh you shouldn't be talking Bakura Tozokuo. We do the exact same thing." Ushio chuckles a bit.</p><p>"Don't compare me to a lowlife like you." Bakura snarls. "Now let the boy go and get out of here unless you want a fight."</p><p>"Oh are you a friend of the boy." Ushio eyes gleam of mischief.</p><p>"No but who care's now go." He glares at Ushio.</p><p>"This isn't over." He turns to Ryou. "I'll see you next time your alone." He walks away laughing.</p><p>Ryou's eyes just widen at what just happen. He would have never believe that Ushio would just go like that and that he would be saved by Bakura Tozokuo if he hadn't just seen it with his own two eyes. Bakura was known as a bad boy around the school who was a thief and a troublemaker with his two other partners in crime. Bakura looks a lot like Ryou except Bakura has two bat like wings, that is hair, as it was more sliver than white. His eyes were the color of dried up blood and had a crazy look in them. Some times people confused Ryou and Bakura as siblings or as each other but people soon learned the difference between then two.</p><p>"Are you going to keep staring at me or what?" Bakura growls at Ryou.</p><p>"Huh? Oh no sorry I didn't mean to stare at you." He looks down. Ryou still couldn't believe that Bakura would help him. Bakura has a I don't care about rules personality and is nothing but rude and mean.</p><p>"Your Ryou right? The guy who looks like me."</p><p>"Umm yes I'm Ryou Bakura." He says politely.</p><p>"You really are different from me. How can idiots think your me?" He growls. "Anyways let's go." He grabs Ryou's wrist and drags him out of the school.</p><p>"W-wha-? Wait where are we going?" He says in a surprise tone.</p><p>"You did say you were going grocery shopping right. I'm going with you since I've been needing to go for a while too." He states it like it was the most obvious thing.</p><p>"Oh." Ryou just lets Bakura do what he wants in order to not get him mad.</p><p>After a while, they get to the grocery shop and start to look for the items they needed. After accomplishing that Ryou had learned a few things about Bakura like he really likes meat. He had fun shopping with Bakura even though he was scared at first. After paying for their stuff. Well more like Ryou paying for all his stuff while Bakura only paid for some of his as he stole the rest.</p><p>"Come on I'll take you home now." Bakura proclaims.</p><p>"Oh no I couldn't you already did so much for me today. I'll be fine on my own." Ryou says with a little hit of worry.</p><p>"It's fine now hurry up and lead the way." He growls.</p><p>"H-hai." Ryou walks towards the direction of him home.</p><p>While they walk Ryou couldn't take it anymore so he had to ask. "Umm Bakura w-why are you being so nice to me? Oh uh it's not that I don't appreciate it, I do, it's just that well..." He looks down.</p><p>"That is for me to know and you to figure out, my little bunny." He smirks as he sees a blush appears on Ryou's face.</p><p>"Your's?"</p><p>"Yes is there a problem with that?"</p><p>"No. Well yes. Well you see I don't know you as well and i..." He starts to say stuff in random order but stops when he hears a laugh.</p><p>"You really are innocent. Okay the real reason I helped you is well... I like you and I want to get to know you better." Bakura says while looking away. "Thats if you'll give me the chance Ryou."</p><p>
  <em>B-Bakura the Bakura likes me. A guy like me? I didn't know he was gay? Then again I didn't know anything about him really, except for the rumors and from what I hear from Atem, Jounouchi, and Seto. I shouldn't be near him. Heck I'm not suppose to talk to him yet here I am. Well your not always suppose to listen to rumors and what will be the harm in getting to know him.</em>
</p><p>"Alright I'll give you a chance Bakura." Ryou smiles.</p><p>"Really?!" Bakura eyes widen as he doesn't believe what he hears.</p><p>"Hai." Ryou nods.</p><p>"Great I'll call you later then. See you later bunny." Bakura walks away.</p><p>Ryou stands confused until he noticed where he was.</p><p>
  <em>Did he know where I live? Wait did he says he was going to call me? When did he get my number?</em>
</p><p>He smiles and walks inside his home not knowing that by accepting Bakura's request that things will change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later in the night, Ryou walks out of his bathroom from his shower as he begins to think of the events that happen earlier. "I still can't believe that he likes me." He smiles a bit thinking about how Bakura saved him. Then Ryou's phone starts to ring.</p><p>
  <em>Could it be Bakura?</em>
</p><p>Ryou picks up his phone and sees that it's Yugi. Ryou sighs a bit but picks up anyways.</p><p>"Good evening Yûgi." Ryou says.</p><p>"Good evening Ryou how did grocery shopping go." Yugi giggles.</p><p>"Oh it went well. I got all the things I need for maybe a month." He giggles.</p><p>"That's good oh guess what."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Well you'll never guess what I heard."</p><p><em>Heard? Yugi is not one to gossip so it must be important.</em> Ryou thinks</p><p>"What did you hear Yugi?"</p><p>"I heard Seto saying that he's going to invite us all to the amusement park this weekend!" Yugi says with excitement.</p><p>"That's great we haven't been to an amusement park in a long time."</p><p>"I know. I'm so excited."</p><p>Yugi and Ryou talk for a while when Ryou wonders about something.</p><p>"Hey Yugi, umm can I ask you something." He says softly.</p><p>"Sure ask away."</p><p>"Why do Atem, Seto, and Jou not like Bakura?"</p><p>"Oh well Bakura, Malik, and Marik got Atem, Seto, and Jou in big trouble back in middle school. It was around a year before you came to our school."</p><p>"What did they do?"</p><p>"Bakura and his friends stole some very important documents from the school and apparently some one saw Atem, Seto, and Jou near the place where the documents where. A lot of teachers and even student gave them a hard time because of that. It was cleared a few months later that it wasn't them but they were so mad that they now hate Bakura and his friends."</p><p>"Oh that must have been horrible."</p><p>"It was but why the sudden curiosity?"</p><p>"Oh well umm...," he didn't know what to say, "well I was just wondering because well I saw Bakura today and it got me thinking that all."</p><p>"Oh alright then anyways I'll see you at school tomorrow. Have a good night."</p><p>"Have a good night Yugi."</p><p>They both end the call and Ryou lays on his bed.</p><p>"I can't believe that Bakura would do something like that. Now I can't tell Yugi or anyone that I'm going to spend some time with him" he says to himself. He gets up and goes to his kitchen to pour some milk before he went to sleep.</p><p>Once he gets back to his room, his phone starts to ring again. He picks up his phone and sees a number he doesn't recognize.</p><p>"Hello" Ryou says.</p><p>"Hey bunny." Bakura replies.</p><p>"Oh Bakura it's you." He says with a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Disappointed that it was me." You could hear a smirk when he said those words.</p><p>"Not I'm just relief that it wasn't a stranger that's all."</p><p>"I see, well we are hang out after school tomorrow."</p><p>"Oh umm okay."</p><p>"Good I'll see you in the morning. Good night bunny." And like that Bakura ends the call.</p><p>"The morning wait Bakura!"</p><p>Morning comes as Ryou is finishing his breakfast and gets ready to leave. He puts his plate and cup in the sink as he goes up stairs to brush his teeth and get his backpack. Once those are completed he goes back down stairs and puts on his shoes. "I'll be leaving now." He says to no one as he opens the door and locks it behind him.</p><p>"Morning bunny." Bakura says as he stands there with a smirk, "you take a while to come out of your house."</p><p>"Good morning Bakura and why are you here?" Questions Ryou.</p><p>"We're going to school." He says bluntly.</p><p>"I see. I thought you usually went to school with Marik and Malik."</p><p>"I do but I decided to come for you so they went ahead."</p><p>"Then we should get going." They start to walk to school. They both talk all the way to school until they were at least two blocks away when Ryou see's Yugi and Atem.</p><p>"Oh no." Ryou stops and hides behind a tree making Bakura stop.</p><p>"Why are you hiding?"</p><p>"Well Atem and Yugi are there. I can't let them see me."</p><p>"Oh so I guess you heard what happen."</p><p>"Yes and by the way that was very mean of you guys."</p><p>"Oh who cares it's over now." Bakura grumbles. "Either way they're gone now so you can come out."</p><p>"Really?" Ryou pops out his head and sees that they are gone so he comes out.</p><p>"Why do they care who you hang out with any ways."</p><p>"We're all friends and we look out for each other, so if they see me with you they'll want me to stop seeing you."</p><p>"Oh is it that you've fallen for me little bunny."</p><p>"N-no but I believe that people deserve chances and if they find out I won't be able to give you that chance."</p><p>"Che your a goody little two-shoes."</p><p>"And your the one who likes me." He smiles and sees Bakura blush a bit.</p><p>"Whatever lets just go already." They walk up to the entrance and decided that they will meet at the movies after school. As they went their separate ways, they never notice a tall figure with blue eyes following and listening to every word they said.</p><p>A few hours later lunch starts and Ryou went to go buy some drinks with Honda and Ryuji for the gang. Once they left Seto starts to tell Atem, Jonouchi, and Yugi what happen earlier that day.</p><p>"What?!" Atem yells a bit.</p><p>"Shhh your too loud." Yugi says.</p><p>"Sorry," He lowers his voice, "but why would Ryou talk to him? It doesn't make sense."</p><p>"Apparently Bakura saved Ryou from Ushio yesterday. Well that's what I heard from some of the disciplinary student." Seto says.</p><p>"That's why Ryou asked me about Bakura yesterday. Now it makes sense." Yugi sighs.</p><p>"What did Ryou ask about Yug'?" Jonouchi ask.</p><p>"He ask why you three don't like them." Yugi starts telling them his and Ryou's conversation.</p><p>"He probably wants to know what would happen if he told us that he is starting to hang out with Bakura." Jonouchi says.</p><p>"We need to let Ryou know that Bakura is a bad guy." Atem says.</p><p>"I bet you that Bakura would just use Ryou." Jonouchi says.</p><p>"That would break Ryou's heart." Yugi says with a sadness.</p><p>"That's why we will follow them after school today." Seto says.</p><p>"Alright." all three of them say with determination and right when they say that Ryou, Honda, and Ryuji get back.</p><p>On top of the roof, there are three figures laughing.</p><p>"I told you I would do it." Bakura says to his two companions with a laugh.</p><p>"I didn't think you would actually do it. Damn now we owe you money." Marik says. Marik Ishtar is a funny and flamboyant guy who loves pranks and cute things. He has sandy blond hair that reaches his shoulders and he has lavender eyes.</p><p>"Haha but it won't be long before he messes up." Malik says. Malik Blishtar has a mind of a psychopath and loves fights. He has sandy blond hair that sticks up every direction and has lavender eyes with a wild spark in them.</p><p>"Oh shut up I won't mess up besides he might fall for me soon." Bakura says.</p><p>"Ha not if his friends get to his senses first." Malik says.</p><p>"Please he's to nice to think that I'm bad. He believes that I'm going to change." Bakura says and they all laugh.</p><p>"Either way your going to get your date today, aren't you fluffy." Marik says.</p><p>"Shut up." Bakura's cheeks flushed a bit.</p><p>"Wait so you really like him?" Mailk asks.</p><p>"Of course he does. Remember how he looks at him during P.E." Marik says. "I bet he's thinking about getting in Ryou's pants." Marik and Malik snicker at the thought.</p><p>"I do not think about that!" Yells Bakura.</p><p>"Calm down it was a joke besides we all know it won't last long. Atem and his buddies will get him to change his mind." Marik says with a serious tone.</p><p>"Che he won't be convinced so easily." Bakura says.</p><p>"How do you know? You've only seen him from far away."</p><p>"I just do and his little friends won't stand in my way plus today I'll make some moves on Ryou and he'll fall for me." Bakura says with motivation.</p><p>"And you will live happily ever after with a big castle and fluffy bunnies every where." Mailk says and he and Marik start to laugh.</p><p>"I still wonder why you two won't just fuck already." Bakura says with a sly grin as Marik and Mailk blush at his statement.</p><p>"SHUT UP!" They say at the same time as Bakura laughs.</p><p>The bells rings signaling the end of the school day. Ryou walks out of the classroom and says good bye to his friends before leaving.</p><p>"Okay now let's go follow him." Atem says and Yugi, Jonouchi, and Seto nod. Honda and Ryuji had to go to work so they weren't able to go follow Ryou but they'll keep an eye out if they happen to see something that the rest didn't.</p><p>Ryou walks out of the school and head to the center of town where the movie theaters that they agreed to meet was. He didn't notice four figures following him as he was think of which movies he and Bakura could watch. Once he gets close to the theater some one covers his eyes. Ryou jumps a bit until he hears the persons voice.</p><p>"Hello bunny." Bakura says with a low sedusive voice.</p><p>"Oh hello Bakura." He removes Bakura's hands from his eyes and smiles. "When did you get here."</p><p>"A few minutes ago and I saw you so I decided to give you a little scare." He chuckles</p><p>"Well it worked." He smiles.</p><p>"Come on let's go in already."</p><p>"Hai what movie will we see?"</p><p>"Choose anything."</p><p>Ryou nods and looks at the choices.</p><p>"Let's see Fast and the Furious 7."</p><p>"Good choice." He goes to the ticket booth and gets two tickets for the movie. "Let's go in." He grabs Ryou's hand and leads him inside.</p><p>Meanwhile Seto gets four tickets so they could get in the movie.</p><p>Inside Bakura and Ryou got popcorn and soda so they could share together. They found their seats, more like Bakura chose were they would sit, and got ready for the movie. Atem and the gang sat a few rows behind them so they won't be seen by them.</p><p>"What a great movie I loved it." Ryou says with excitement and joy as they walked out of the theater.</p><p>"A good movie that was." Bakura holds Ryou's hand.</p><p>"Yup I loved everything." Ryou says with a blush.</p><p>"Good now come on let's go."</p><p>"Hai!"</p><p>They talked all the way to an icecream shop where they shared a vanilla ice cream.</p><p>"I want to punch him in the face." Atem says as he sees Ryou and Bakura share an ice cream.</p><p>"Calm down if we act now Ryou might be mad at us." Yugi says.</p><p>"Yug's right man. But if Bakura tries anything Imma punch him with you, Atem." Jonouchi says.</p><p>"Quiet they might hear you three." Seto says.</p><p>Just as Seto says that Ryou starts turning his head towards the direction they were in. In panic Seto pushed them all in an alley.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Bakura asks.</p><p>"Oh nothing I thought I heard something." Ryou smiles.</p><p>"Alright let's take you home now. We have school tomorrow."</p><p>"Hai." They start to walk away while eating ice cream while Yugi and the gang stalk them for the rest of the way.</p><p>Once Bakura and Ryou reach Ryou's house they stop in front of it.</p><p>"I had a good time today Bakura. Thank you."</p><p>"It's cool I had a good time too so thanks for giving me a chance." He smiles.</p><p>Ryou laughs a bit. "Your welcome. We'll see you at school tomorrow then."</p><p>"Don't you mean I'll see you in the morning."</p><p>"Your coming again?"</p><p>"Yes so be prepared bunny." He pets Ryou's head and kisses his cheek before he walks away leaving a blushing Ryou.</p><p>Atem starts to fume with steam and is being held back by Seto, Jonouchi, and Yugi.</p><p>"Calm down Atem. It was just a kiss on the cheek. It doesn't mean much." Jonouchi said.</p><p>"That guy is going to pay." Atem yells a bit.</p><p>"Calm down if you act irrational now Ryou might hate us all now do you want that." Seto says with a stern look.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then pull yourself together we need to plan this out in order for this to work okay."</p><p>"Hai."</p><p>"Alright let's all go home for now and act like nothing happen." And like that they all went their separate ways with the exception of Yugi and Atem.</p><p>"It's going to be okay Atem really." Yugi says trying to cheer up Atem.</p><p>"I know but he's evil he doesn't care about no one but himself and we all promise that we would protect Ryou from harm. Remember Yugi."</p><p>"Yes but it takes time. It will be okay alright now let's go home."</p><p>"Let's go home." Smiles Atem as they walked home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Preview:</p><p>They'll understand right? Once they see him and how he's change they'll let me be with him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month has passed since Ryou and Bakura have gone to the movies and they get together anytime they have free time. Ryou did feel bad that he was keeping this all from his friends but he really does believe that Bakura has change for the better.</p><p>
  <em>He really is a nice person and caring. Maybe he would be a good person to be with. But I-i don't like him or do I? I mean he treats me well and he's funny. He even buys me creampuffs when I ask. Maybe I did fall for him, but then I need to tell them. They'll understand right? Once they see him and how he's change they'll let me be with him.</em>
</p><p>Ryou smiles of happiness while he brushes his teeth. It was morning and he is about to leave for school and as usual Bakura would be waiting for him outside his house. He grabs his backpack as he heads for the door and says "I'll be going now." To no one as usual and head out the door. To say that Ryou was surprise would be a lie but he was a bit shocked. Right there were Bakura always waited for him was now occupied by two other people.</p><p>"Your right he does take long." Malik says</p><p>"Hey bunny I thought it was about time you met these baboons." Bakura says walking up to Ryou and presenting him to Marik and Malik.</p><p>"Hey Ryou I'm Marik nice to meet you." Marik says with a nod and smile.</p><p>"And I'm Malik." Malik says with a crazy grin.</p><p>"H-hello." Ryou smiles at them as he tries to not show his nervousness.</p><p>"Aww you don't need to be shy. Don't worry we don't bite much." Malik says and Marik and Bakura start to laugh.</p><p>"Come one let's get going." Bakura says.</p><p>They all start to walk to school together and that's why Marik started to smother Ryou.</p><p>"Your so cute and your hair is so fluffy. Your like a kitty or a bunny." Marik says as he touches Ryou's hair.</p><p>"Umm thank you?" Ryou asks since he didn't know if it was a complement or not.</p><p>"And your so polite. Your the total opposite of Bakura, though between you and me he also has fluffy hair." Marik says and Ryou giggles a bit.</p><p>"Marik stop spouting lies." Bakura says with a glare.</p><p>"I'm not lying it's the truth. Look feel it Ryou." Marik grabs Ryou's hand and puts it on top of Bakura's hair. Ryou's eyes widen when he feels Bakura's hair.</p><p>"I-it is soft." Ryou admits while a small blush appears as he pets Bakura's hair.</p><p>"Told you." Marik says with a proud grin.</p><p>"Whatever." Bakura rolls his eyes as he lets Ryou pet his hair, liking the feeling.</p><p>"I think Bakura is falling to hard." Malik whispers to Marik.</p><p>"Let his be he deserves happiness plus it's good blackmail." Marik says as he sneaks a picture of the two white haired boys.</p><p>"Your a genius." Malik says. Ryou stops petting Bakura's hair.</p><p>"Sorry about that Bakura." Ryou says sheepishly.</p><p>"It's okay I-I didn't mind. Now let's go to school before were late." Bakura says as he holds Ryou's hand and leading him to school.</p><p>"Hurry up baboons or you'll get left behind." Bakura yells as Marik and Malik run after them.</p><p>Two weeks have passed since Ryou met Marik and Malik and Ryou has had a good time hangout with them. Right now he's talking to Marik at a burger place while Bakura and Malik are getting the food and drinks.</p><p>"So Marik how long have you and Malik been together." Ryou asks.</p><p>"Eh?" Marik looks at him as if he had two heads. "Me and Malik? Together?"</p><p>"Well yes aren't you two together?"</p><p>"No but I wished." He look out the window.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know."</p><p>"It's fine I-I don't think Malik would like to be with me. He likes girls anyways."</p><p>"I think that if you really like Malik that you should tell him so. I'm sure that he doesn't like girls."</p><p>"Huh? How do you know?"</p><p>"Well by the way he looks at you." He points at him. "He has a soft gleam in his eye every time he's near you or talks about you."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, oh but that what it seems to me."</p><p>"Thanks Ryou." Marik smiles. "You and Bakura are going to make a cute pair."</p><p>"Eh? M-me and Bakura? As a c-couple?" Ryou starts to ramble and blush.</p><p>"Yeah you know since you two are made for each other."</p><p>"But I-i...we're only friends for now." He looks down.</p><p>"Wait so does that mean you like Bakura?"</p><p>"Wait no...I didn't say that I-I meant well..." Ryou starts to ramble as he blush. Ryou couldn't believe that he just told Marik that he may like Bakura.</p><p>"Ryou your so cute if I didn't like Malik I would have gone for you." He hugs Ryou nearly squishing him.</p><p>"Get off him flamboyant girl." Bakura says as he pushes Marik off of Ryou.</p><p>"Your so mean to me." Marik pretends to cry.</p><p>"Oh shut up." Bakura snorts.</p><p>"Here Marik, your veggie burger and drink." Malik waves Marik's burger in front of Marik.</p><p>"Oh thanks Malik." Marik blushes a bit and takes his burger and drink. "Hey we're my fries?"</p><p>"Opps." Malik says. "Sorry here I'll share with you." He puts his fries in the middle of them two so they can share.</p><p>"Thanks." Marik says softly. Just then they see a flash of lights.</p><p>"Just get together already." Bakura says after he takes the picture while Ryou giggles.</p><p>"Bakura!" Marik and Mailk say as they try to get the picture back. Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik all had fun that day and got very close.</p><p>It's now school time and the bells just rang for lunch to start. As Ryou and Yugi walk in the hallways to get to the cafeteria, Yugi notices that Ryou was daydreaming again.</p><p>"Ryou!" Yugi yells.</p><p>"Huh? Oh sorry Yugi, you were saying?" Ryou says as he snaps out of his daydream.</p><p>"I said what's going on your mind. You've been daydreaming ever since 2rd period." He says with a questioning look.</p><p>"Oh well it's nothing really." Ryou says with a blush and putting his hand up in defense.</p><p>"Its a guy you like right." Yugi says as he already knew who was on Ryou's mind.</p><p>"Ehh no...yes. How did you figure it out?" Ryou looks down.</p><p>"I've never seen you think about a guy so much that you daydreamed in math class." He smiles.</p><p>"Well yeah. He's a good guy and really nice." He says as he tries to start to get Yugi to like Bakura without knowing that Bakura is the one.</p><p>"Is he now? Why don't you introduce him to me and the gang."</p><p>"Oh no I-i couldn't."</p><p>"Yeah he could come to the park on Saturday."</p><p>"I'm sure he'll be busy." He tries to get out of the mess he made.</p><p>"Come on Ryou or I'll tell Atem and the guys and they'll tickle you." He resorts.</p><p>"No fair Yugi."</p><p>
  <em>Well it was about time to show them that Bakura has changed. Yes this will be a perfect opportunity to show them and they'll let me be with him.</em>
</p><p>"Alright Yugi I'll bring him on Saturday so you guys can meet him." Ryou says with a bright smile and hope in his eyes.</p><p>"Awesome now come on let's go eat." Yugi says while in his mind he is forming a plan that he will tell the guys later.</p><p>"Let's." Ryou smiles as they walk in the cafeteria.</p><p>It's afterschool and Yugi and the gang meet at Yugi's grandfather's gamestore.</p><p>"Alright Yugi what did you plan." Atem says.</p><p>"Well you see, Ryou fell for Bakura." Yugi says with a straight face as everyone's eyes open wide.</p><p>"So it happen already damn it all." Atem yells a bit.</p><p>"Now now I've got a plan." Yugi says.</p><p>"What's your plan Yug'?" Jonouchi questions.</p><p>"Well you know how we're all going to hang out this Saturday at the park. I told Ryou to bring Bakura there." Yugi smiles.</p><p>"Wait Ryou knows that we know that it's Bakura?" Honda asks.</p><p>"Well no you see..." Yugi explains to them what happen.</p><p>"Oh so he doesn't know that we know." Ryuji says with relief.</p><p>"Yes now listen. When they go, we have to try to make Ryou see the real Bakura." Yugi says with glee. "Once he sees the real him, he'll have no more feeling for Bakura.</p><p>"I see you did a good plan Yugi." Seto praises him.</p><p>"And the ones who are going to make him show his real colors are our jobs right Yugi." Atem says.</p><p>"That's the plan." Yugi chirps.</p><p>"Alright then we're going to figure out what we're going to do on Saturday." Atem orders and they start to plan.</p><p>In another part of town at a burger shop two sandy blond and a white hair guys are eating.</p><p>"He wants to what?" Marik asks.</p><p>"He wants me to meet his friends." Bakura says while looking outside the window.</p><p>"Why would he want you to meet them? You already know them." Malik says. "And they hate your guts."</p><p>"Look this is what happen." Bakura explains.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bakura and Ryou are walking to Ryou's house. While walking Ryou is trying to convince Bakura to go with him on Saturday to the park to meet Ryou's friends.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Come on please Bakura." Ryou pleads. "My friends really want to meet you."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"No they don't Ryou, they hate me." Bakura replies.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Not when they see how nice you are." Ryou pleads some more.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Why do you want me to meet them any ways?" He questions.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well...umm...they've been wondering what's been on my mind lately." He confesses in a whisper.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"So you have the right to think." He states.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well yes but I've been..." He starts to mumble out the rest.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I've been daydreaming about you because I like you." He yells a bit and closes his eyes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Y-you like me back." Bakura couldn't believe what he just heard.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes and well since they don't know it's you and it's been on my mind a lot so they want to know who I'm thinking about."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'll go on one condition."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What's the condition?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bakura grabs Ryou's chin and looks in his eyes, "Will you be my boyfriend after I meet your friends?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ryou smiles and nods. "Yes I will."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Then I'll go Saturday."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback ends</strong>
</p><p>"So you two will be together after Saturday?" Malik asks.</p><p>"Yes." Bakura says.</p><p>"And your not worried that something may go wrong?" Marik asks.</p><p>"Why would it?" Bakura raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"Think about it, those guys hate us a lot. I'm sure once they see that it's you they're going to keep Ryou away." Marik replies.</p><p>"Marik has a point. I'm sure Atem will beat the shit out of you if you come near them. Remember what happen last time?" Malik states.</p><p>"Yeah but I'll just trick them into thinking that I've changed and so on and they'll leave me alone." Bakura growls.</p><p>Marik and Malik look at each other then smirk.</p><p>"We are going with you." They both say.</p><p>"What?" Bakura looks at them confused.</p><p>"We said that we're going with you on Saturday. We can't let you go alone. We have to stand up with you man." Marik says as Malik nods.</p><p>"No." Bakura bluntly says.</p><p>"Come on we're going no matter what so might as well give in." Malik says.</p><p>"Ugh fine but if you mess this up for me, I'm going to murder you both." Bakura says in defeat.</p><p>"We won't." They grin.</p><p>"Oh Ra I'm already regretting saying yes." Bakura rubs his temples.</p><p>Saturday came to fast for Ryou. As he waits for Bakura to come over his house, he goes to the living room where there is a little shrine. Inside the shrine is a picture of four. Two adults and two children. It was a picture of Ryou's family when they were having a picnic in the country. It was the last photo that his family took before the accident. Ryou takes the picture in his hands and smiles sadly.</p><p>"You look really young there and cute." A voice says right behind him.</p><p>"Ahhh!" Ryou screams a bit and jumps up.</p><p>"Haha." Three different laughs spread thru the house.</p><p>"Did you see him jump?" Malik laughs out.</p><p>"His scream was the best." Marik laughs on the floor.</p><p>"I told you he got scared easily." Bakura holds his guts while laughing.</p><p>"That was not funny guys." Ryou pouts and blushes from embarrassment.</p><p>"Alright we're somewhat sorry." Marik says, wiping a few tears. "But you did look cute. How old were you?"</p><p>"I was 6 years old." Ryou says.</p><p>"Who are those people then? From what I remember you live alone?" Malik asks.</p><p>"This is my father," Ryou points to the top left of the picture, "my mother," he points to the top right, "my little sister," he points to the bottom left, "and me." He points to the bottom right, "and I live alone because we were in a car accident right after we took that picture. My father sister died instantly, my father died on the way to the hospital, and my mother had to stay in the hospital until she died 3 years ago since her heart couldn't handle life anymore." He smiles sadly.</p><p>Marik and Bakura glare at Malik for making Ryou sad. Ryou notices it and starts to explain again, "It's okay though she didn't die with any regrets and she was happy so it's fine." He smiles.</p><p>"Sorry I didn't mean to bring up that." Malik says.</p><p>"It's okay you guys didn't know." Ryou smiles.</p><p>"You sure you okay?" Bakura ask with pure worry in his eyes.</p><p>"Yes. I like looking at this photo anyways." Ryou smiles. "It makes me feel better."</p><p>Marik hugs Ryou. "Your so brave Ryou."</p><p>"Thanks Marik." Ryou giggles. "Now...well it's not like I don't want you guys here, but what are you doing here Marik, Malik?"</p><p>"Oh well I invited them." Bakura says.</p><p>"Yeah it's not fair that Bakura gets to meet your other friends and not us." Malik says with a smirk.</p><p>"Malik and me actually invited ourselves to go with Bakura." Marik admits.</p><p>"Oh well the more the merrier then." Ryou smiles. "Now let's go they're going to be waiting."</p><p>"Let's go." Marik says as he, Ryou, and Malik walk towards the door but Bakura stays behind a bit and look at the picture.</p><p>"I'll take care of him okay." Bakura says to the picture and he walks to them.</p><p>At the park Yugi and the gang are there waiting for Ryou and Bakura.</p><p>"Where are they." Atem says as he paces back and forth.</p><p>"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Yugi assures him.</p><p>"And here they come." Honda says as he points to four figures coming there ways.</p><p>"With Marik and Malik as their guest, I'm guessing." Ryuji states.</p><p>"Well for sake of Ryou we have to stay clam." Seto says.</p><p>"If they pass the line I won't be calm for long." Jonouchi says just before they could hear them.</p><p>"Sorry we're late everyone." Ryou says with a smile and a wave.</p><p>"It's fine Ryou as long as your here now." Yugi says as Ryou walks up to them.</p><p>"Aren't you going to introduce us to them, Ryou." Atem states.</p><p>"Ah yes, well this is Marik," Ryou points at Marik who nods at them, "that's Malik," he points to Malik who smirks and waves at them, "and that's Bakura." He points to Bakura who puts his arm around Ryou's shoulder.</p><p>"Guys these are my frie-" Ryou starts to say but was cut off by Atem.</p><p>"They know who we are Ryou." Atem glares at Bakura who glares back.</p><p>"Well any ways let's all have fun today okay." Yugi says to cut the tension up.</p><p>"Hai." They says.</p><p>"Alright first game is hide-and-seek. Atem will be the seeker. The first one to get caught is the next seeker when next game start which won't start until Atem finds everyone. Atem start to count." Ryuji says as Atem starts to count.</p><p>Seto is the first one to be caught as he was just standing besides a few trees. Next Jonouchi and Marik were found when Atem heard them arguing on who gets to hide inside a bush. After them Honda was found next to the food and Ryuji laughed so he was found right after. Then Malik and Bakura were found when Bakura fell off a tree and Malik followed right after. The only ones left are Yugi and Ryou.</p><p>"Damn I keep forgetting that they are get at hiding." Atem says.</p><p>"Forgetting things now are you." Bakura smirks.</p><p>"Shut up Bakura." Atem says coldly.</p><p>"Make me Atem." He replies.</p><p>"Don't think that we've forgotten what you've done to us and once Ryou sees the real you, he'll get away from you." Atem whispers so only Bakura could hear and he walks away looking for Yugi and Ryou. Bakura's eyes widen then he glares as he realizes that Atem and the rest knew something's that Ryou thought they didn't know.</p><p>"Want to play, well let's play." Bakura growls as he murmurs it.</p><p>After twenty minutes Atem gave up.</p><p>"I give, Ryou! Yugi! You two win!" Atem yells.</p><p>"Oh couldn't find them?" Seto says with a chuckle.</p><p>"Oh quiet. You know they're super hard to find."</p><p>"Yes we are." Yugi says as he jumps off a near by tree.</p><p>"Haha you were right Yugi he wasn't able to find us." Ryou giggles as he jumps off another tree.</p><p>"There you guys are I thought I checked those trees?" Atem asks.</p><p>"You did we were following you." Yugi giggles.</p><p>"Smart." Bakura says as he appears in back of Ryou. "I'm impressed that you could hide for so long bunny."</p><p>"Oh I-it was nothing, I-it's w-was all Y-Yugi's idea." Ryou blushes.</p><p>"Is that so." Bakura hugs Ryou.</p><p>"Let's continue the game Seto it's your turn to seek." Atem says as he grabs Ryou and Yugi's arm taking them away from Bakura.</p><p>"Che when will you leave Ryou alone." Bakura says.</p><p>"When he's away from you." Seto replies as he passes Bakura. "And it will be soon."</p><p>"Sure it will." Bakura smirks.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon they played games while the gang tried to get Bakura to mess up and always almost succeed, Bakura would clam down or get helped from Marik or Malik. Right now they are packing up as they had just finished eating the food that Honda brought for them too eat.</p><p>"Ahh that hits the spot." Jonouchi says as he lays on the grass.</p><p>"I'm surprise that your even full." Ryuji says and everyone laughs a bit.</p><p>"Well we're going now." Atem says.</p><p>"Alright see you guys then." Say Honda while he, Ryuji, Seto, and Jonouchi leave while the rest stay.</p><p>"Let's go Ryou." Bakura says.</p><p>"He's coming with us." Atem says as he grabs Ryou's hand.</p><p>"We can take him home, you don't need to worry." Marik says.</p><p>"It's best he comes with us." Yugi says with a smile.</p><p>"Why don't you let him decide who he wants to go with?" Malik questions.</p><p>"Reasons now let's go Ryou, Yugi." Atem orders as they start to walk when Bakura grabs Atem by the collar.</p><p>"Look I've been trying to be a nice guy here for Ryou but it seems that it isn't getting to your brain so let me tell you this. You need to let Ryou start choosing on his own or I'm going to hit you." Bakura threatens.</p><p>"Do you think I'm scared of you Bakura?" Atem smirks. "Your not a scary guy but you are a bad one."</p><p>"I'll be an angry guy if you don't let go of Ryou." Bakura states.</p><p>"Bakura let's Atem go please." Ryou pleads.</p><p>"Not until he lets you go." Bakura replies.</p><p>"That isn't going to happen." Atem smirks. "I suggest you let me go before I kick you ass."</p><p>"Let Ryou go." Bakura states.</p><p>"Enough!" Ryou yells. "Bakura let go of Atem, Atem let go of me please." They do what Ryou says and they let go.</p><p>"I know your doing good for me but Atem Bakura is a good guy just give him a chance please." Ryou pleads.</p><p>"Not a cha-" Atem starts to say when Yugi interrupts him. "We'll give him a chance Ryou."</p><p>"We will?" Atem looks at Yugi with confusion.</p><p>"It's obvious that Ryou really wants us to like Bakura, so we might as well give him a chance but," Yugi glares at Bakura, "make one wrong move and it's over."</p><p>"Thanks Yugi." Ryou hugs Yugi.</p><p>"Let's go home now." He grabs Ryou and Atem as they walk away.</p><p>"What just happen?" Malik says.</p><p>"I think that shrimp just accepted that Bakura could be with Ryou." Marik says in disbelief.</p><p>"Now all I need to do is not mess up." Bakura says who is also in disbelief.</p><p>"So Bakura is with Ryou now?" Malik still questions it.</p><p>"I think." Bakura says.</p><p>"Well at least they accepted you so your fine." Marik says as they begin to walk home.</p><p>"Ryou. I'm with Ryou." Bakura smiles at that as he walks with the two sandy blonds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Preview:</p><p>"I want you to come with me to go inside this one store." Bakura mumbles and Ryou's eyes widen not believing what Bakura just said but then he sighed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's now Tuesday and Ryou and Bakura are sitting at Ryou's couch playing video games.</p><p>"Yes I win!" Ryou exclaims with glee.</p><p>"I swear you cheat." Bakura growls playfully.</p><p>"I don't cheat, I happen to be good at this game." He says with a proud smile.</p><p>"You still cheated." He claims.</p><p>"What will get you to stop saying that I cheated?" He asks.</p><p>"A kiss from you."</p><p>"Fine." Ryou leans in on Bakura and he kisses him on the cheek.</p><p>"Hey that's not what I meant! I wanted it on the lips."</p><p>"You weren't specific." He smiles.</p><p>"I'll get you next time."</p><p>"Sure you will."</p><p>They continue to play their game when Bakura had an idea.</p><p>"Hey Ryou how would you like to go out Saturday night?" He ask.</p><p>"Sure. Where did you want to go?" He looks at him.</p><p>"Well I wanted to show you this one place I found and then-" he mumbles the rest since he wasn't sure if Ryou would agree.</p><p>"Sorry I didn't catch that last part."</p><p>"I want you to come with me to go inside this one store." Bakura mumbles and Ryou's eyes widen not believing what Bakura had just said but then he sighed.</p><p>"You mean rob it. Sorry Bakura, I don't steal."</p><p>"Come on Ryou you need to live some more. We won't get caught trust me."</p><p>"One many things could go wrong. Two it is wrong. Three if Yugi or anyone found out we won't be togther anymore."</p><p>"Well one, your with me, the Thief King so nothing can go wrong. Two it's fun. Three they won't find out. Please Ryou I haven't stolen something since we've been togther, I need to with hold my reputation." He pleads.</p><p>"I'm sorry but my answer is no." He stubbornly says and turns his head so he won't look at Bakura.</p><p>"Ryou come on." Ryou ignores him.</p><p>"Oh no don't you dare ignore me." Silence. "Ryou if you do this for me I'll buy you unlimited creampuffs for a month." Ryou's ears perk up and he turns to Bakura with eyes of not believing him.</p><p>"I will! I promise just come with me and I'll buy them for you. Please this will be the first and last time I'll ever ask you to come steal with me!" Bakura pleads, which is a rare side and Ryou knows this.</p><p>"Are you sure we won't get caught if we do this?" Ryou sighs as he rubs his temples.</p><p>"I'm positive. The king of thieves never gets caught." He proclaims.</p><p>Ryou ponders for a bit.</p><p>
  <em>If I do this it will be a good experience on what Bakura does. He has done this many times so I doubt we will get caught, plus I need to at least do one bad thing in my life. Oh my did I just think that? Bakura must be rubbing off on me.</em>
</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Really?" Bakura's eyes widen at Ryou's answer. "That's great." He tackles Ryou to the couch.</p><p>"Gha Bakura your heavy." He smiles.</p><p>"No your too light." He counters with a smirks as he looks into Ryou's eyes. Ryou looks back at him as they lean closer when there is a knock at the door. Ryou starts to laugh as Bakura grumbles about the door.</p><p>"I wonder who it is?" Ryou says as he pushes off Bakura lightly to get up.</p><p>"Your not expecting anyone?" Bakura raises his eyebrow. Ryou shakes his head as he heads to the door.</p><p>"Who is it?" Ryou says with a cheerful tone.</p><p>"It's Marik and Malik!" Marik cheers as he bangs on the door with one hand, as the other was holding four drinks, while Malik holds a big brown bag. "Open the door."</p><p>Ryou smiles and opens the door.</p><p>"Marik Malik why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" Ryou smiles as he stands to the side so the two blonds could walk in.</p><p>"We wanted to surprise you!" Marik says with glee as he puts down the drinks in the living room and Malik puts the bag down there as well.</p><p>"More like he wanted to come over." Malik explains.</p><p>"We brought food so we're staying!" Marik claims so Ryou had no choice. It's not like he mind either way, he loved being with his friends.</p><p>"That's fine but next time tell me ahead of time so I could have gotten things ready." Ryou lectures.</p><p>"Hai!" Both blonds say.</p><p>"You two have such great timing." Bakura scowls as he glares at them.</p><p>"What's wrong with him?" Malik ask pointing at Bakura.</p><p>"He's just a little grumpy. Marik help me with the plates please." Ryou says.</p><p>"Sure lets get the plate." Marik agrees as he hugs the bunny while walking to the kitchen to get the plates.</p><p>"You and Ryou were going to kiss." Malik smirks.</p><p>"And you two ruined the chance." Bakura growls.</p><p>"Hey you could have texted me so I could have delayed the arrival time." Malik laughs.</p><p>"Whatever the moments gone now besides I have better news." He smirks.</p><p>"Oh and what's the news." The blond ask as he sits next to his best friend, drinking one of the drinks.</p><p>"Ryou said yes about Saturday."</p><p>Malik starts to choke from the drink as he couldn't believe what Bakura had said. "No way." He says after he calmed down.</p><p>"Yeah I manage to convince him."</p><p>"Ryou stealing. Nope that doesn't sound like him."</p><p>"Well he's going with us on Saturday and that's it."</p><p>"Does he know that me and Marik are going?"</p><p>"I was going to tell him on Saturday but if Ryou tells Mar-"</p><p>"Your going with us!" A very loud yell from Marik can be heard from the kitchen.</p><p>"And now Marik know." Bakura says calmly as he grabs a frenchfri.</p><p>Marik comes running from the kitchen to the living room and grabs the front of Bakura's shirt.</p><p>"What is wrong with you?" Marik angrily says.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Bakura asks innocently knowing full well what he did.</p><p>"You know what it is! Why would you want to take him? You do know if we get caught Ryou can't be with you!" Marik practically yells at him.</p><p>"But we won't get caught sheesh why can't you be like Malik and take it calmly?" Bakura states.</p><p>"Hey don't bring me into this!" Malik protests.</p><p>"That doesn't matter, the important thing here is that Ryou can't come. It's to dangerous and the consequences that could follow if we get caught are seriously bad." Marik explains.</p><p>"Marik," Bakura grabs Marik's arm that is holing his shirt and grips it hard leading to Marlik let go, "we are not getting caught, Ryou is coming with us, and if you don't like my orders then don't come." He says in a dark low voice so only Marik and<br/>Malik could hear. "Got it." He threatens.</p><p>"Y-yeah I got it." Marik gulps since he hasn't seen Bakura really angry in a long time.</p><p>"Good." Bakura lets go of Marik's wrist and he eats another frenchfri. Marik goes back to the kitchen and helps Ryou bring the plates in the living room. Once that's out of the way, Bakura makes Ryou sit in his lap after he served them all their burger<br/>and soda.</p><p>"So your coming with us on Saturday Ryou. That's a big step." Malik says still surprised.</p><p>"Th-thanks?" Ryou's questions. "Wait you two are going to be there?"</p><p>"Yeah it's going to be fun now that your coming with us!" Malik says all too proudly while Marik mumbles to himself.</p><p>"And we won't get caught or in trouble right Marik." Bakura says with a hint of <em>you better not say anything or you'll pay</em>.</p><p>"Right everything will be perfect. You are with the Thief King and us." Marik smiles and says it normally.</p><p>"Then I'll be in your care and I hope I don't mess up." Ryou smiles as he looks at them.</p><p><em>The poor boy is gonna get in some deep trouble if we get caught.</em> Marik thinks as he smiles at Ryou. The four start to eat their burgers and talk about Saturday.</p><p>"The plan will be how it always is but since your new at this Ryou we will guide you." Bakura says as he takes a bite of his burger.</p><p>"Yeah well I'm sure Bakura would want to dress you later so we will skip that." Malik smirks as he sees Ryou's face flush a bit. "The place we are robbing is Domino Collectibles. This store sounds like it has security but not really. The camera's are<br/>fake and the only real threat is the dog inside." Malik explains.</p><p>"So for a distraction we will be taking the dog a treat." Marik says beating Malik to it.</p><p>"What will be robbing are some very valuable items. I'll point them out when we get there so don't worry on what it is." Bakura adds on.</p><p>"As I was saying!" Malik yells making Bakura and Marik shut up. "We will meet at the park at 10 o'clock sharp where we will walk and wait for the store owner to leave at 10:15. At 10:30 Bakura will walk up to the store and picklock the door while the<br/>rest of us keep a look out. If by any chance we see a cop or someone that can get us in trouble you whistle very high. After Bakura gets in we will wait for a few minutes before entering ourselves. By then Bakura would have feed the dog the treat<br/>and will we steal the items we need and get out before 11:30." Malik says with a proud smirk and a bite of his burger as they clap at his performance.</p><p>"Nice job now explain what happens if anything wrong happens." Marik glares at Malik.</p><p>"Run." Malik says. "Run as fast as you can and you don't look back."</p><p>Ryou gulps at this knowing he wasn't much of a good runner.</p><p>"But nothing will go wrong so don't worry Ryou." Bakura smiles kindly to him but glares at Marik for bringing it up.</p><p>"Oh I see but what I don't understand is why wont you tell me what we are stealing?" Ryou asks but in his mind he didn't like the word "we" and "steal" in the same sentence.</p><p>"Because it's of no importance right now." Bakura takes a bite out of Ryou's burger.</p><p>"Hey that's mine." Ryou pulls it close to him.</p><p>"Aww won't you share a bite with me?" Bakura smirks.</p><p>"Nope." Ryou smiles as he eats his.</p><p>"Well you are now." Bakura tries to bite Ryou's burger but he moves it around.</p><p>While the two white haired boys are having there little game Malik looks at Marik with a bit of worry.</p><p>"Hey Marik you know you don't have to come on this one. You can make an excuse." Malik whispers.</p><p>"No way. Now that Ryou is going I can't leave him alone with you two." Marik whispers back.</p><p>"Then stop pouting Bakura is already pissed off at you. You don't want him to get you later." He whispers with a bit of worry.</p><p>"I'll be fine don't worry about me." He smiles at him as they both look in each others eyes. They lean in closer to each other as they start to close their eyes for their lips to touch when a burger cuts them off.</p><p>"Well well what's going on with you two?" Bakura smirks at the two tan teens knowing that they had feeling for each other.</p><p>"'Kura you should have let them kiss." Ryou giggles at the two tan teens.</p><p>"W-we were not going to kiss!" The tan teens shout with a deep red blush covering their faces.</p><p>"So looking in each others eyes and leaning in was so you two wouldn't kiss." Bakura laughs at them knowing he got his revenge from earlier on.</p><p>"Why don't you guy get together? You two are the perfect match." Ryou smiles at them. The said two look at each other and blush.</p><p>"Well I mean if Marik wants to i-it's not like I don't but umm well..." Malik jumbles up his words.</p><p>"I-if you and me were together it wouldn't be bad." Marik blushes as he speaks.</p><p>"Then let's be together." Malik smiles at Marik as he returns the smile.</p><p>"Finally!" Both white haired boys scream a bit.</p><p>"Oh shut up!" The tan teens say as they all laugh.</p><p>"This calls for celebration I say we go and get some pastries!" Ryou suggests as the other three nod as they get up and go out to a near by bakery.</p><p>The next day Ryou walked to school by him self as Bakura, Marik, and Malik all got stomach aches for eating too much sweets. As he walks to school two star shaped haired boys come to his view.</p><p>"Yugi Atem Good morning!" Ryou smiles and waves at his friends as they look at him and wave back.</p><p>"Good morning Ryou." Both say as Ryou walks with them.</p><p>"Why are you walking alone? Don't you usually walk with Bakura and his friends?" Yûgi asks.</p><p>"Yes but they all got stomach aches from eating to many sweets yesterday." Ryou smiles.</p><p>"All three? Figures I believe they are just ditching Ryou." Atem snorts out.</p><p>"I saw how many pastries they ate and they ate a lot of them." Ryou defends.</p><p>"Why were you guys eating pastries?" Yugi asks, "and why didn't you bring me some?" He pouts.</p><p>Ryou giggles. "I bought pastries for all of you guys so don't worry. And we were eating them yesterday because we were celebrating."</p><p>"Celebrating?" The tri colored haired boys look at Ryou confused.</p><p>"Yes well you see Marik and Malik got together yesterday so we decided to celebrate." Ryou smiles but he knew they celebrated more than that.</p><p>"Huh? I thought they were already together. You know because of how they are around each other." Yugi looks surprised.</p><p>"Hmp that's pretty weird to celebrate them getting together." Atem comments.</p><p>"Didn't we all celebrate when you and Yugi got together?" Ryou and Yugi laugh as Atem turns red.</p><p>"Oh and Jonouchi and Seto too." Yugi adds.</p><p>"Okay okay it's not dumb." Atem sighs. "Either way so are we going to your house today then Ryou?" He changes the subject.</p><p>"Yes since you guys haven't been over my home in a while." Ryou nods as they meet Jonouchi and Seto, who are bickering, at the front of the school.</p><p>"Good Morning Seto Jonouchi." Ryou and Yugi say.</p><p>"Morning you two." Atem says.</p><p>"Hey Yug' Ry' Atem." Jonouchi smiles at them.</p><p>"Ryou your not here with Bakura?" Seto questions.</p><p>"Ahh no you see..." Ryou explains what happen.</p><p>"Wow not even me." Jonouchi comments.</p><p>"You never get full." Seto adds.</p><p>"Hey!" Jonouchi glares at Seto.</p><p>"Anyways lets go in already. Class is gonna start in a bit." Atem says as they all nod and walk to class.</p><p>Lunch began as Yugi, Ryou, Atem, and the rest sit down at their usual table. They all talk and laugh about old stories and what not. Then Ryou had to explain again why three of his "friends" were not here today.</p><p>"So they're suppose to be home right?" Ryuji asks.</p><p>"Yes they are." Ryou responds.</p><p>"Then why are they right there?" Honda points at the food line.</p><p>"Huh? I thought they were sick?" Ryou murmurs.</p><p>"Lying already shouldn't that count as a strike?" Atem looks at everyone.</p><p>"Maybe there's an explanation." Yugi says trying to make Atem calm.</p><p>"Yeah they probably got better and decided to come after all." Ryou says trying to convince them but mostly himself.</p><p>"I doubt it's possible for all three to get cured at once." Jonouchi comments.</p><p>"Either way they're coming this way." Honda says as the three teens finish getting their food when a girl walks up to Bakura. This girl has short brown hair and blue eyes and a good figure but she uses it to her advantage. Her name is Anzu.</p><p>They all see Anzu talking to Bakura as he looks at Ryou for a second and the three follow Anzu to her table.</p><p>"Huh? Since when were they all buddy buddy with Anzu?" Ryuji asks as they all look at Ryou.</p><p>"I don't know. I didn't even know that they talked." Ryou says with a frown. He never liked Anzu. When the gang, excluding Ryou, was in their first year of middle school Anzu was their friend but once she started hanging out with the cheerleaders she<br/>turned sour and claims to never have been friends with them. When Ryou transferred his second year into the middle school Anzu was sweet to him, but once he started to hang out with Yugi and the rest she started hating him. Some say that she hates<br/>him because he took her place in the group even though she had left. No matter what though Anzu always picked on Ryou and even hurt him at moments when he was alone.</p><p>"I wonder what she wants from them?" Yugi says as they watch them. Anzu leans on Bakura and he flinches a bit but from far you couldn't tell.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Atem yells a bit.</p><p>"This makes no sense." Honda exclaims.</p><p>"Doesn't he know that you don't like her?" Jonouchi looks at Ryou who was hurt a bit.</p><p>"I-i don't remember if I ever told him." Ryou says as he eats his food slowly.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll explain himself later Ryou." Yugi tries to comfort his friend.</p><p>"Yeah later." Ryou mutters as he looks back at where Bakura was sitting as he was laughing at something that Marik did while Anzu was laughing and pushing her breast against Bakura.</p><p>They all continue the rest of lunch as they past the rest of the day.</p><p>"Come on let's go to Ryou's!" Jonouchi says with joy as they walk out of the school.</p><p>"Ryou! Hey! Wait up!" Ryou turns to see Marik running to them.</p><p>"Marik hello. Did you need something?" Ryou asks.</p><p>"Hey I just wanted to say sorry that Bakura said we all had a stomach ache. Truthfully I did have one but it was when I got home. Anyways I wanted to say that the only reason we say with Anzu today in lunch was because she threaten Bakura." Marik explains<br/>as the rest listen in.</p><p>"Threaten Bakura?" Ryou questions as he was quite shocked.</p><p>"Yeah but he said he'll explain everything to you later." Marik says not wanting to give Atem a reason to convince Ryou of anything bad.</p><p>"Why can't he explain now?" Seto asks with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Detention." Marik looks Ryou straight in the eye not wanting him to know he's lying. "Anyways Ryou I'll see you later." Marik runs back in the school before Ryou could speak.</p><p>Ryou just watches Marik leave as he looks down with a bit of sadness. He felt a pain in his heart but he didn't know why.</p><p>"Hey I'm sure it's nothing Ryou. He'll call you later you know." Yugi tries to cheer him up again. When it didn't work Yugi looks at everyone giving them the look to help out.</p><p>"Yeah hey maybe he's giving you a surprise or something." Jonouchi ruffles Ryou's hair.</p><p>"Or maybe he had something important to do and he didn't want you to worry." Atem says shocking the group that he was defending Bakura but they guessed it was for Ryou's sake.</p><p>"Probably." Ryou smiles at them not wanting them to worry.</p><p>"Come on let's go." Honda says as they all walk again to Ryou's.</p><p>"Explain to me again why you have to do it with Anzu!" Malik yells at Bakura as the two teens are on the roof top. Bakura was watching Ryou from there and he just finished seeing Marik leaving, knowing he was coming up here. Once he saw Ryou leaving he<br/>turned to Malik.</p><p>"She threaten to tell Ryou." Bakura said.</p><p>"Tell him what?! You said you've told him everything and he's told you everything! What else could you be hiding from him?!" Malik screams at him. Yes sometimes Malik can seem like an ass or seems like he doesn't care for people but that's false. Malik<br/>cares for Marik and Bakura, and when Ryou came to the picture he cared for him too. He even remembers when Ryou helped him get Marik a birthday present.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What would Marik want for his birthday?" Ryou repeats the question that Malik had ask. It was a Saturday before the picnic before Ryou and Bakura got together.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah. Has he like mentioned anything to you about what he would want?" Malik blushes a bit when he says that. He wanted to get Marik something special.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well he was telling me that he needed clothes but he just went shopping with his sister a few days ago." Ryou says remembering what Marik had said.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Ugh that so did not help." Malik hits his head on the table. Currently the two were at the park. "What you going to give him?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Me? Well I was going to make him a figurine. He saw one that I had in my backpack. He thought it was cute so I decided to make him one." Ryou says with a little proudness.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah I can't make things." Malik grumbles.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What did you get him last year?" He asks.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Make-up."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ryou giggles at that. "Well I'm sure he still has make-up."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I want it to be meaningful so he won't forget."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"So you do like Marik?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Of course I do...shit." He groans as he just confessed to Ryou that he like Marik.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I knew it! Why don't you ask him out?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He wouldn't like me. I mean I know he's gay and all but I doubt he would go for a guy like me." He sighs.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well I think he likes you." He smiles. "Hehe I think I know the perfect gift for Marik that you can give him."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Really? What is it?" He says with no enthusiasm.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"A ring or necklace."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Ehh? Ehhhh! Why would I give him that?!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"To show that you love him."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"But what if he doesn't like it."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Of course he'll like it. It's from you." He smiles.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Fine but if it fails I get to kill you." He glares. "And your helping me find him a ring."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Haha deal! Come on I know a jewelry store that sells rings that are really good." Ryou smiles as he grabs Malik's hand and drags him to the jewelry store.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>After searching Malik found the perfect ring for Marik and got it for him. The jewelry store owner even gave Malik one to match the one he got for Marik.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>At the time he didn't think he would need the ring that the owner gave him but now he was great full for it. Since he and Marik are together, the present will hold more value now. It was funny to him like it seem that Ryou knew they would get together<br/>but Malik wouldn't know. But now that Bakura is telling him that he would have to cheat on Ryou, he could not accept that. Ryou didn't deserve to be cheated on.</p><p>"You remember that one time in middle school that Anzu asked me for a favor?" Bakura says softly.</p><p>"Yeah but you never told us what the favor was." Malik glares as he didn't like where this was going.</p><p>"She asked me to basically make Ryou's life hell for a week." He says with a sad face. "I didn't know Ryou at all only that he hanged out with Atem and his gang. So I thought 'Sure why not. I hate Atem and his friends.' I aggreed and basically made his<br/>life hell. It started with leaving threats and then attacking him without him seeing me."</p><p>"That's what she has against you?!" Marik had open the door to the roof he had heard most of the conversation.</p><p>"There's more." Bakura sighs as he looks up at the sky.</p><p>"What could make it worse?" Malik asks.</p><p>"That week was the same week his mother died." Bakura looks up at the sky.</p><p>Marik and Malik stayed quiet as they were shocked and stunned by what Bakura said.</p><p>"Look I didn't know! He told me a few days ago that the day his mother died was the week he got threats and got hurt a lot." Bakura sighs. "He told me he never found out who it was but that Atem and the rest thought it was Anzu."</p><p>"And you didn't tell him why?!" Marik yells.</p><p>"He would hate me. Look I regret what I did but I can't let him find out it was me." Bakura hits the fence around the roof. "But that still wasn't the worse part." He whispers out.</p><p>"What else did you do?!" Malik screams as well.</p><p>"You know how Ryou only wears T-shirts and long sleeves." Bakura starts.</p><p>The bronze couple nod.</p><p>"On his left arm...there's a scar...a scar that I made on him." Bakura looks away.</p><p>Marik was pissed off and was ready to kill Bakura while Malik was just speechless.</p><p>"You gave him a scar?!" Malik yells.</p><p>"Yeah the day his mom died." Bakura says with shame. He was so ashamed of himself.</p><p>Marik punches Bakura in the face.</p><p>"You need to tell him." Marik says. "Right now."</p><p>"No way! I'm not telling him and neither are you two." Bakura glares at them.</p><p>"Bakura that's too far. He needs to know the truth. If you sleep with that slut and Ryou finds out he's going to be so pissed at you or worse! He may find out what you did and you didn't even tell him!" Malik growls.</p><p>"I promised Ryou I would always love him and keep him safe! If I have to keep a whore quiet by sleeping with her to have Ryou safe I'll do it! If I had to go kill someone for Ryou, I'd do it." Bakura yells at them. "You won't tell him and that's final."</p><p>"For you Bakura if you don't tell him I will!" Marik yells. "Ryou doesn't deserve to be cheated on or lied too."</p><p>"I have to agree with Marik on this." Mailk says.</p><p>"Do you two want to be beaten to a bloody pulp?" Dark aura surrounds Bakura as he gives them a death glare. "Hmm answer."</p><p>"N-no." Marik stutters out.</p><p>"Then I suggest you two shut your traps and tell Ryou nothing. Now the robbery will be moved to next month since I have business to do this Saturday. And remember not a single word to Ryou or you'll both get it." Bakura gives his final warning before<br/>he leaves the roof.</p><p>"This will not end well." Marik says as Malik wraps an arm around him.</p><p>"I know but we can't do a thing right now." Malik knew that Bakura would beat the shit out of them both but he knew Bakura would reveal secrets of he got pissed off. "All we can do is hope that Ryou doesn't find out."</p><p>"Oh Ra please don't let Bakura make the wrong choice." Marik prays as they both walk out of the roof to go home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Preview:</p><p>"I'm telling you the truth! Believe me he's asking about you." Jounouchi says.</p><p>"Oh but it's been a while since I've talked to him." Ryou mumbles.</p><p>"I think you should call him. Who knows you two might have a fun chat." Atem says.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gang arrives to Ryou's house as they go on to the living room. They put their stuff in the closet to make sure they wouldn't make a mess. Atem turns on the TV, Jonouchi goes to get the snacks, Ryou and Yugi get some of the games out, Honda and Ryuji got the pillows and blankets out, and Seto orders some pizzas. Once everything is ready they sit down and start to play some games.</p><p>"Ryuji! You are so cheating!" Jonouchi yells at him.</p><p>"I am not. If anyone is cheating it's Atem, Yugi, or Seto." Ryuji says.</p><p>"He's right." Honda chuckles as he put a card down.</p><p>"We don't cheat. We are just better." Atem chuckles.</p><p>"We caught you cheating last time." Ryou points out as he giggles.</p><p>"It was once Ry." Atem defends himself.</p><p>"Was not." Yugi chuckles.</p><p>"You're a little cheater too Yug'" Jonouchi smiles.</p><p>"I am not!" Yugi pouts but then laughs along with everyone else.</p><p>"Come on, let's just have fun with no cheating." Honda smiles.</p><p>"Yeah." Ryou smiles brightly before looks at them. He realizes that everyone is in pairs. Atem is sitting closer to Yugi, Ryuji to Honda, and Seto to Jonouchi. He is the only one without anyone. His smile soon didn't seem so bright.</p><p>"Ry what's wrong?" Yugi asks.</p><p>"Um nothing. Just ummm hungry." Ryou says.</p><p>"Here eat up." Jonouchi hands him a slice of pizza.</p><p>Ryou takes it. "Thanks Jonouchi."</p><p>"Are you thinking about him?" Seto asks.</p><p>"No." Ryou says looking down. "Well now I am."</p><p>"Ry forget it. We are having fun here together." Atem says.</p><p>"Yeah you're right." Ryou smiles. "I'll get more drinks." He says getting up and as walks to the kitchen.</p><p>"What should we do?" Honda asks. "He's sad."</p><p>"I'll go talk to him." Yugi says going to him. Yugi walks in the kitchen to see Ryou looking down.</p><p>"Ry?" Yugi goes to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Ryou says. He always apologizes when he feels like he did something wrong.</p><p>"Ry you don't have to apologize what's wrong?" Yugi asks sitting him in one of the chairs.</p><p>"You're going to think it's silly."</p><p>"No I won't." Yugi says</p><p>"Well...its just that...you all have some one. Someone to cuddle close to. Someone to share food with. Someone that the whole group likes. I don't have anyone. Yes I have Bakura but he's not here. I know you guys don't like him. I wish you did."</p><p>Yugi sighs. "Oh Ry. Hey we'll find someone that we like for you. We just think that Bakura isn't the one."</p><p>"Well I do. I love Bakura. I want to be with him. I don't want to be with anyone else."</p><p>"Ry-"</p><p>"Can I be alone for a bit?"</p><p>"Sure buddy." Yugi goes back and sighs. "We either have to start liking Bakura or find someone that Ryou would like."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Seto asks.</p><p>"Ryou is in there talking about how he wants us to like Bakura because right now in our group he is alone." Yugi sighs.</p><p>"But we are here. We love him. We care for him." Jonouchi says.</p><p>"I think he's talking about relationship wise." Atem looks around. "We are kinda paired off."</p><p>"And he wants Bakura for his partner." Honda says.</p><p>"Then why don't we get someone else. Choose someone that we like for him. Someone we know and will do good by him. Someone we approve of." Ryuji says.</p><p>"I think I know a guy." Seto says.</p><p>"Who?" Jonouchi asks.</p><p>"Zigfried von Schroeder." Seto says.</p><p>"Isn't he your rival for number one in the debate team?" Honda asks.</p><p>"And you rival companies." Yugi points out.</p><p>"But he is not a bad guy. He's educated, respectful, smart, opposite of Bakura." Atem thinks about it.</p><p>"And he and Ryou are friends too. Remember Zigfried took him to that art show." Ryuji says.</p><p>"Yes. I think he's perfect. He just broke up with his boyfriend so this could work."</p><p>"I'll give him a call then." Seto says before leaving to the other room.</p><p>Soon Ryou came out with the drinks. He puts them down and took one.</p><p>"Where is Seto?"</p><p>"Bathroom." Jonouchi ruffles his hair.</p><p>"Ahh." Ryou smiles before taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>Soon Seto came back nodding at them.</p><p>"So Seto you're going up against Zigfried to see who represents the school this week right?" Yugi asks.</p><p>"Yes I am." Seto says. "It's fun to play against him. He's very nice too."</p><p>"Seto are you feeling okay?" Ryou asks as he feels Seto's forehead with the back of his hand.</p><p>"Yes why?" Seto says with a slightly annoyed tone.</p><p>"Because you said something nice to someone else."</p><p>The gang burst into laughter.</p><p>"I do say nice things Ryou. To you, to Jonouchi, to-"</p><p>"But not to other people." Ryou giggles.</p><p>"Well he's different. He is very respectful to the group." Seto says.</p><p>"Your friends with him right Ryou?" Ryuji asks.</p><p>"Well yes. We've had art class together since middle school." Ryou takes a sip.</p><p>"Ah yes you have. I had a talk with him yesterday. He mentioned you." Atem says.</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Oh yes. He's been asking for you." Atem says.</p><p>"That's right. He was talking about you in gym too." Jonouchi says. "He wants to take you out."</p><p>"Zigfried? Asking for me? No that's not true." Ryou says.</p><p>"I'm telling you the truth! Believe me he's asking about you." Jonouchi says.</p><p>"Oh but it's been a while since I've talked to him." Ryou mumbles.</p><p>"I think you should call him. Who knows you two might have a fun chat." Atem says.</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe I should ask Bakura-"</p><p>"Ryou you don't need him to tell you who you can talk to or not. That wouldn't be a very nice boyfriend." Yugi says.</p><p>"Well no but-"</p><p>"Here call him." Jonouchi gives Ryou's his phone.</p><p>Ryou nods and takes his phone as he diales. He puts it up to his ear as it rang. Soon Zigfried answers.</p><p>"Ryou?" He asks.</p><p>"Hello Zigfried." Ryou says.</p><p>"Hello, Im surprised you called me." He says. "I felt ignored since we haven't talked in a while."</p><p>"I'm sorry for that."</p><p>"Oh it's fine." He chuckles.</p><p>"How have you been?" Ryou asks.</p><p>"I've been well and yourself?"</p><p>"I've been well as well. Thank you."</p><p>"That great have you been doing good in your classes?"</p><p>"Yes I am. Im finally passing Math with an A."</p><p>"That's great. Congratulations." He tells him.</p><p>"Thank you." Ryou smiles. His friends look at each other and smirk.</p><p>"Hey Ryou, how about we go to a dinner? To catch up." He asks.</p><p>"Oh a dinner well..." he looks at his friends who nod in glee and approval. "Sure. Name the time and place."</p><p>"Oh I'll pick you up Saturday night let's say six?"</p><p>"Saturday? I don- ow Yugi!" Ryou pouts as Ryou had hit him lightly.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asks.</p><p>"Yeah um can you wait a minute?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Ryou puts him on mute as he looks at a smiling Yugi.</p><p>"Why did you hit me?" Ryou gives Yugi a cute.</p><p>"You were about to say no to Saturday. Why?" Yugi asks him knowing the rest were curious as well.</p><p>"I have a double date with Kura, Marik, and Malik that day."</p><p>"You can skip it." Atem says.</p><p>"I can't skip it. I promi-" he says as he hears his phone vibrate.</p><p>It was Bakura.</p><p>Ryou answers. "Hey Kura." He smiles.</p><p>"Hey Ry. Listen something urgent came up so we are canceling Saturday." Bakura says.</p><p>Ryou's smile fell to a frown. "Oh. What happened?"</p><p>"Something. It's fine. Don't worry about it okay? I'll pick you up early yeah?" Bakura asks.</p><p>"Oh uh yeah sure. I'll talk to you later because my friends are glaring at me."</p><p>"Screw them." Bakura growls.</p><p>"Kura that's not nice."</p><p>"Yeah yeah. Love you."</p><p>"I love you too." Ryou was going to say but Bakura hung up. Ryou unmutes Zigfried's call. "I can do Saturday."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yup." Ryou smiles.</p><p>"I'm glad. I'll see you then Ryou. Good bye."</p><p>"Good bye Zigfried." Ryou smiled as he hangs up. He looks at his friends who look a bit surprise but happy.</p><p>"Okay want to tell us what happened?" Jonouchi asks.</p><p>"Well Kura said he couldn't do Saturday anymore so I said yes to Zigfried for dinner."</p><p>"Very good." Atem says. "Did he say why?"</p><p>"Well no but I'm sure he will tell me tomorrow." Ryou smiles but inside he had a bad feeling growing.</p><p>In Malik's house, Marik lays on Malik's couch. He sighs as he watches tv.</p><p><em>I have to tell him. But if I do Bakura will kill me. </em>Marik thinks to himself. <em>Ryou is my friend. My actual friend. Why?! Why would he do this?!</em></p><p>Malik comes in the living room and picks up Marik. "Hey babe."</p><p>"Hey." Marik sighs as he leans on him.</p><p>"Still thinking about what to do?"</p><p>"Yeah. I want to tell Ryou. He doesn't deserve lies."</p><p>"I know but if we tell Bakura is going to kill us. He's been happy lately so he hasn't lashed out." Malik kisses him.</p><p>"I know but it's not fair! Ryou is so nice! He's kind and he cares! Why can't Bakura tell him! Yeah he would get mad but if he explained he would forgive him!"</p><p>"Think about it. If Ryou finds out, he could cry and run to his friends. His friends will forbid him to see Bakura again. Then nobody wins. Well except his friends." Malik holds him. "We just have to trust him to do the right thing."</p><p>"He wont do the right thing. Not what we want him to do." Marik sighs and leans on him.</p><p>"I promise it will turn out all right." He kisses him deeply.</p><p>Marik moans as he kisses back. Malik smiles before pulling back.</p><p>"Now look at that. That's a pretty sound." He teases as Marik flicks him a bit but Malik just chuckles. "Everything will be okay now."</p><p>Though both blondes knew that things would get bad if they didn't do anything soon.</p><p>The next day Ryou wakes up in his living room. He yawned cutely and looks around. He was covered in a blanket and the living room was clean. His friends had left a bit late and he ended up knocking out in the living room. He smiles as he runs upstairs to change.</p><p><em>Bakura is coming soon. I better get ready and do breakfast. </em>He thinks to himself as he changes quickly. Ryou smiles to himself but frowns when he looks in the mirror. He remembered that Bakura canceled Saturday. He wonders why.</p><p>"Kura are you hiding something?" He asks to himself.</p><p>"What would I be hiding?" Bakura asks as he was leaning on Ryou's bedroom door.</p><p>Ryou screamed a bit as he looks at him.</p><p>"Kura!" Ryou pouts as he crosses his arms. "You scared me."</p><p>"I'm sorry." He smiles and goes to him. He hugs him and smiles. "Hey."</p><p>"Good morning." Ryou pouts making Bakura laugh. He pokes his nose.</p><p>"Cute kitten. Did you miss me?"</p><p>"Nope." Ryou teases.</p><p>"So mean." He holds him.</p><p>"I love you and all but how did you get in?" Ryou asks hugging back.</p><p>"I picked the lock."</p><p>"My lock better not be broken. You'll have to fix it if it is."</p><p>"It's not my kitten. I left it in working condition. Now how about a kiss?"</p><p>Ryou kisses his cheek making Bakura pout. "On the lips!"</p><p>"You didn't say so." Ryou giggles.</p><p>"You didn't let me finish." He smirks.</p><p>"Well I'm hungry I don't kiss until I eat."</p><p>"Have you been kissing others?" He asks a bit jealous.</p><p>"No but I want to eat breakfast." Ryou's stomach grumbles.</p><p>"How about I do it?" Bakura smiles. "I'd love to make you breakfast."</p><p>Ryou thinks about it before nodding. "Yeah." Bakura smiles as he takes him downstairs. He sits him on the table and starts on breakfast.</p><p>"So, what will you be doing Saturday?" Ryou asks noticing Bakura froze for a second.</p><p>"My umm father is coming over. Wanted to see how I'm doing and all. It was a surprise apparently."</p><p>"Ahh I see." Ryou says. He never heard Bakura talk about his parents. He knew he didn't like his father but he didn't know they kept in contact.</p><p>"Yeah. It was a surprise too but I have to be there. We'll move the steal to next month so don't worry." He teases.</p><p>Ryou pouts. "I was not worried."</p><p>"Sure you weren't." He smiles. "Now." He puts a plate in front of him. "Let's eat."</p><p>Ryou smiles and nods as he starts to eat with Bakura.</p><p>Once they were done they put the plates in the sink as they start to head to school. Ryou grabs his things and prayed to his parents and sister for a bit before going to the door. Bakura bowed at the shrine and goes to Ryou.</p><p>"Will Marik and Malik be joining us?"</p><p>"Who knows." Bakura says as they go outside to see the blondes. "Yeah. They are."</p><p>Ryou smiles as waves at them. Marik and Malik smile as they wave back. The two white haired teens go to them.</p><p>"Good morning." Ryou tells them with a smile.</p><p>"Hey Ryou." Malik and Marik give him a smile.</p><p>"Did Bakura tell you about Saturday?" Marik asks. <em>Like the truth! </em>He thinks to himself.</p><p>"Yeah." Ryou smiles.</p><p>"Good well lets go." Malik says not wanting to dwell knowing Marik would spill if they did.</p><p>They nod as they walk to school. Ryou notices that they were tense. He didn't understand why. Ryou looks at Bakura who just holds him close. Ryou couldn't help but have this strange feeling.</p><p>
  <em>I'm thinking crazy. Nothing bad is going to happen. Bakura loves me.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Preview:</p><p>"Hello Zigfried." Ryou smiles at him.</p><p>"Hello Ryou." Zigfried smiles back as he gives him a rose.</p><p>"This is a lovely dinner." Ryou smiles at him.</p><p>"Ryou?" Bakura gasped.</p><p>"B-Bakura?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Saturday afternoon and Ryou is watching tv. He lays on the couch with a bored expression.</p><p>"Kura. What are you hiding?" Ryou asks himself. He remembers what Marik told him on Friday.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hey Ry!" Marik says with a smile as he walks to him during his free period. Ryou was outside sitting next to a tree for shade. He has a drawing pad out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh hey Marik." Ryou looks up at him and smiles.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"So what are we gonna do today after school?" Marik asks as he sits down and hugs him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Kura said we were going to the arcade or the park." Ryou says as he continues to draw. He's use to Marik hugging him and doesn't mind that he does it, even if Bakura gets jealous.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Ugh so boring. Why can't we do something fun?" Marik groans.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Going to the arcade is fun. And so is going to the park." Ryou giggles at his friend.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah but we used to go steal and go to clubs and all that good fun."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You guys went to clubs?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"With our fake I.D's."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You have fake I.D's?!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah, didn't Bakura tell you?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"No."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Uh oh." Marik gulps. </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>'Bakura is so going to kill me.'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Why didn't he tell me? Doesn't he trust me?" Ryou looks down.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He does. He does. You know how protective Bakura is." Marik pokes him. "He doesn't want to see you get hurt."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I know but still. It would be nice doing stuff that you guys would do." Ryou says.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well we can ask Bakura about that later okay." Marik smiles.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Okay." Ryou goes back to drawing.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What are you drawing?" Marik asks as he looks. He sees it's a chibi form of him, Ryou, Malik, and Bakura in thief clothes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Wow we look cute and cool." Marik smiles.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I still haven't colored it yet." Ryou blushes a bit.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"But still. These clothes looks better than ours. Plus they look more like ancient thief clothes which makes them cooler."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well when you guys said steal I thought of this. I've only seen thief clothes in movies and books."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Please tell me you know how to make clothes." Marik looks at him with hope.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I am not a girl. I don't make clothes." Ryou pouts a bit and looks away slightly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Girls aren't the only ones who make clothes you know. Boys can make them too. You can make them huh." Marik smirks noticing Ryou blushing a bit. "You do know!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Shhh! Don't tell anyone!" Ryou covers his mouth. "I don't want anyone to know."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Marik tries to speak but his words are muffled. Ryou uncovers his mouth.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I won't tell but it would be nice to have someone to make clothes with." He smiles.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You make clothes?" Ryou asks.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah." Marik smiles. "So how about it? Let's make some together sometime?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah!" Ryou smiles happily and hugs him before he says something that made Marik gulp. "Is Bakura hiding something from me?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"W-what?" Marik looks at him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"It feels like he is. This whole week he's been acting weird like if he didn't want me to find something out. Every time he sees Anzu he drags me away quickly. Is there something going on between them?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"No!" Marik says quickly. Too quickly. "I mean no. Of course not. Bakura just hates her that's all."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh. So he's just running away from her?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes. He's just running away."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I thought Kura didn't run from anyone." Ryou says knowing that Marik was lying to him. "Well?" He crosses his arms.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Okay truth is that he just doesn't like her. He knows that you don't like her so he doesn't want you near her." Marik says. </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>'Im so dead.'<br/></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Uh huh." He looks at him as he didn't buy anything he just said.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I swear. Now just forget it okay." He pulls him close and smiles.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"O-okay." Ryou nods and leans on him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>End Flashback</strong>
</p><p>Ryou sighs and shakes his head. "I'm being silly. Nothing is going to happen." He gets up just as his phone starts to ring. Ryou quickly gets it and answers. "Hello?"</p><p>"Hey bunny." Bakura says.</p><p>"Kura!" Ryou smiles happily.</p><p>"Well doesn't someone sound happy to hear from me." Bakura chuckles.</p><p>"I am. Are you having fun with you dad?" Ryou asks.</p><p>"My dad?" Bakura asks.</p><p>"Yes isn't your dad here today?"</p><p>"Oh yeah him. Yeah loads." Bakura had just remembered that he told that lie to Ryou.</p><p>"I see." Ryou looks down. He felt like Bakura was lying.</p><p>"I love you bunny." Bakura smiles. "What will you be doing tonight?"</p><p>"Oh nothing much. Just watch some movies or something."</p><p>"That's good. You do that and stay inside." Bakura says.</p><p>"Oh? Why?" Ryou asks.</p><p>"That way you can be safe. I'd hate for you to get hurt and I'm not there to save you."</p><p>"I'm always safe."</p><p>"You still have Ushio on you remember. He hasn't done anything because I'm there or those friends of yours are." Bakura reminds him.</p><p>"Oh yeah him."</p><p>"Don't worry my bunny I'll always protect you."</p><p>"Thanks Kura. So what will you be doing with your dad?"</p><p>"Umm we are gonna go out to eat and then go home."</p><p>"How fun."</p><p>"Very. Well I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. Be safe Kura."</p><p>"I'm always safe." Bakura laughs. "See you later Ryou. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too. Bye." Ryou hangs up. He feels a little guilty too. He wasn't about to tell him that he was going out with a friend. Even though he only said yes because Bakura was hiding something from him. Ryou groans and lays on the couch. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him because he's lying first." He looks at the time and smiles. "Well I gotta go get ready."</p><p>A few hours later and Ryou is in a nice suit that magically appeared in his closet. He knows that Seto had to be responsible for this. He waits in the living room until he hears someone knocking. Ryou goes to the door. "Who is it?" Ryou asks.</p><p>"It's me." Zigfried says.</p><p>Ryou opens the door and smiles. "Hello Zigfried."</p><p>"Hello Ryou." Zigfried smiles back as he gives him a rose.</p><p>"Oh this is lovely, thank you." Ryou smiles at him.</p><p>"You're welcome. Now shall we be going?" He asks.</p><p>"Yes." Ryou smiles as he puts the rose in a case quickly before going back to Zigfried. They got out the door and Ryou locks up before he takes Ryou's hand. Ryou looks at him as Zigfried just smiles.</p><p>"Come on." Zigfried says.</p><p>They enter a limo and talk for the whole ride before they got to the restaurant. Zigfried escorts him out of he limo and holds his hand. They go inside as they go up to a waiter.</p><p>"Von Schroeder party." Zigfried tells the waiter.</p><p>"Ah Mr. Von Schroeder, we have been expecting you. Your table is ready sir." The waiter tells him as he bows. "Will you please follow me?"</p><p>"Of course. Come Ryou." Zigfried smiles at Ryou.</p><p>Ryou smiles back and follows the waiter to their waiter leads them to a corner table that is slightly secluded but you can see them from the window across them. Zigfried sits Ryou down as he sits across from him. The waiter gives them both a menu.</p><p>"And what would you both like to drink?" The waiter asks.</p><p>"Soda's for us." Zigfried tells him.</p><p>"Of course. Would you like any appetizers?" He asks.</p><p>"Want some salad Ryou?" Zigfried asks.</p><p>"Oh yes please." Ryou says with a nod.</p><p>"Two salads to start." Zigfried smiles.</p><p>"Right away sir." The waiter bows before he leaves.</p><p>Ryou looks at the menu as Zigfried does the same.</p><p>"I assume you come here a lot." Ryou giggles.</p><p>"Yes. I come for business and with my family." Zigfried smiles. "Me and Seto have come here together too."</p><p>"Really? Ohh I can't wait to tease him!" Ryou smiles.</p><p>Zigfried chuckles. "Have you decided what you want?"</p><p>"Well everything looks so good. I wouldn't know. What do you recommend?"</p><p>"Well my favorite is the spaghetti or the lasagna. It's all very good though." Zigfried smiles at him.</p><p>"I'll have the spaghetti then." Ryou smiles. "It's my favorite too."</p><p>Ryou and Zigfried look at each other and smile.</p><p>Bakura sighs as he waits outside of Anzu's house. He couldn't believe she was forcing him to take her out before they had sex. He looks up at the sky and sighs.<br/><em>'I want my Ryou. I'm doing this for him. He'll never get hurt by that bitch.'</em> Bakura thinks as he hears footsteps. He turns to see Anzu in a slutty outfit. She smirks and goes to him and hugs his arm.</p><p>"Ready for our date?"</p><p>"Let's just hurry this up." Bakura says in a monotone voice.</p><p>"Aww so anxious to fuck?" Anzu smirks.</p><p>"Not really." He shrugs which makes her mad.</p><p>"Better act it or else." She growls at him.</p><p>"It wasn't part of the deal." He smirks.</p><p>"I'm making it part of it then. Not like you have a choice." She smirks making him frown.</p><p>"Fuck you." Bakura looks away.</p><p>"Come on." She grabs his arm. "Let's go." She pulls his arm to go around her shoulder.</p><p>Bakura sighs as he puts on a fake smile as they walk to go eat.</p><p>"This is a lovely dinner." Ryou smiles at him as they eat.</p><p>"Yes the food is most excellent here." Zigfried smiles. "Plus being with you is making this night even more lovely."</p><p>Ryou blushes a bit. "T-t-thank you. For inviting me and all."</p><p>"I'm glad you agreed. You are a dear friend of mine." Zigfried smiles more.</p><p>Ryou nods. "Still I'm a bit surprised that you and Seto come here. He never takes us to fancy places. Well that's because Jonouchi, Honda, and Ryuji sometimes don't have manners but still."</p><p>Zigfried laughs at that. "Well I think that's your reason." He took his hand. Ryou looks at him.</p><p>"I heard from Seto that your mothers anniversary is coming up. I'd be honored if I could join you in celebrating."</p><p>Ryou smiles happily. "I'd love for you to join us."</p><p>"I'm glad." He kisses his hand.</p><p>Ryou blushes at that.</p><p>"Ryou I hope we can go on a second date."</p><p>"Date?"</p><p>"Yes I would like to consider this our first date." He smiles and takes his other hand. "I've always admired you. You're so delicate yet strong."</p><p>Ryou blushes but gulps. <em>'Oh no. No no no. He likes me. That means...they knew. They knew he that he liked me. Oh Ra I'm going to kill them. I just have to tell him that I'm dating Bakura and I just like him as a friend.'</em></p><p>Bakura sighs as he looks around. Anzu was yapping around about things he didn't care about or even bother to pay attention to. All he could think about is Ryou. <em>'I want him. I rather be doing this with him. Oh Ra fucking Ryou after having a romantic date for him would be perfect.' </em>They start to pass this restaurant where Bakura turns to look through the window where he just froze.</p><p>Anzu notices this and glares. "Hey why did you stop?"</p><p>"Ryou?" Bakura gasps as he sees Ryou and Zigfried holding hands and what he thought looked like smiling.</p><p>Anzu looks at what he was looking at and smirks. "Well well well isn't that your Ryou? Look at that. He's cheating on you. And with Zigfried Von Schroeder no less. The second riches guy in our school."</p><p>"No. He would never." He let's Anzu go and stomps in the restaurant. He was angry and confused. <em>'How dare he lie to me?! I'm going to get to the bottom of this shit. He better have a good explanation.'</em> He starts to growl as he gets to their table.</p><p>"Ryou!"</p><p>Ryou froze before turning and his eyes widen.</p><p>"B-Bakura?"</p><p>"Yes it's me. What are you doing here? And with him?!" He growls out the last part.</p><p>"Zigfried is my friend. He just took me out for dinner to catch up." Ryou says looking at him.</p><p>"Friends don't hold hands like that." He pulls Ryou up as he took his wrists and glares at Zigfried. "Now why did you lie to me?"</p><p>"I-I-"</p><p>"Oh Bakura stop being a drama queen." Anzu says as she walks to them.</p><p>"Anzu." Ryou looks at her.</p><p>"Hey Ryou, thanks for crashing me and Bakura's date." Anzu smirks.</p><p>"D-date? Date? You're on a date with her?!" Ryou looks at Bakura with hurt and betrayal.</p><p>"No I umm well...that's not the point. You're on a date with him?! Huh?! Want to explain yourself?!" He starts to squeeze his wrist.</p><p>"Bakura we are just ah friends. Kura you're hurting me." He winces.</p><p>"Why were you holding hands?!" He screams at him.</p><p>"Kura ow ow. You're hurting me!" Ryou tries to pull away.</p><p>"Why were you holding hands?!" He growls at him.</p><p>"Hey he said you're hurting him." Zigfried got up.</p><p>"Stay out of this!" He grabs Ryou's wrist with one hand and aims a punch at Zigfried. Zigfried dodges and punches Bakura square in the face. Bakura let's Ryou go and growls. He was mad now.</p><p>Bakura was about to aim again when Ryou stands in front of Bakura.</p><p>"Stop it!" Ryou yells.</p><p>Anzu smirks. "Protecting your other boyfriend instead of your first one. Or is Bakura the second one?"</p><p>"No. What? No! Bakura is my boyfriend! My only boyfriend."</p><p>"But you're clearly on a date with Zigfried. Maybe I'll just have Bakura to myself then. Bakura come kiss me." She smirks.</p><p>Ryou's eyes widen. "He wouldn't."</p><p>"Oh but he is." Anzu smirks. Bakura growls but goes to Anzu. He kisses her quickly but Anzu grabs him and pulls him to a deeper kiss.</p><p>Ryou's heart breaks.</p><p>Anzu breaks the kiss and laughs. "See he loves me not you."</p><p>Bakura growls but he didn't look at Ryou.</p><p>Ryou felt tears fall as he backs away. Zigfried glares at them as he pulls Ryou close. "Security!" He calls as two bodyguards goes to them. "Escort these two out." Zigfried says.</p><p>"No wait Ryou!" Bakura tries to get to him but the security takes them out.</p><p>"Ryou are you okay?" Zigfried asks.</p><p>"C-c-can you take me to Atem's please." Ryou sniffles.</p><p>"Yeah. Come on. I'll get your food in a box." He rubs his back.</p><p>Soon they leave in the limo to Atem's. Ryou texts the gang. <em>Meet at Atem's. -Ryou<br/></em></p><p>Ryou leans on Zigfried who holds him. "Hey it's okay. He isn't worth your sadness."</p><p>"Thanks Zigfried. I'm sorry about tonight."</p><p>"It's okay. Look take some time to yourself and think about things. I'll always be here to help." He says.</p><p>"Thanks. You're a really good friend."</p><p>Zigfried smiles just as they arrive at Atem's. "Okay here we are."</p><p>Ryou looks to see Atem and Yugi outside the door.</p><p>"Thanks Zigfried." He hugs him.</p><p>"Anytime. Call me okay." He says.</p><p>"I will." He goes out the door with his food and goes to Atem and Yugi.</p><p>The limo drives away.</p><p>Ryou hugs them and starts to cry.</p><p>"Ry what happened?" Yugi hugs him.</p><p>"Kura is going out with Anzu!" Ryou cries.</p><p>Atem's eyes widen. "Oh Ry. We're so sorry." He holds him. "Come on. Let's go inside and wait for everyone. You can tell us what happened then okay."</p><p>Ryou nods as they take him inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Preview:</p><p>"I just don't know what to do." Ryou sighs</p><p>"You idiot!" Marik yells.</p><p>"You fucked up." Atem smirks.</p><p>"I love you." Ryou and Bakura say.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. Just this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This is talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'This is thinking.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>This is a flashback.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is a text</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Soon everyone was at Atem’s and Yugi’s house. They were all in the living room as Yugi and Atem held the crying Ryou close to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let me get this straight. Anzu and Bakura were on a date?” Jonouchi asks as Ryou nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he saw you and Zigfried eating.” Honda says as Ryou nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he assumed you and Zigfried were dating?” Ryuji asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Zigfried was talking to me when Kura came in and started to yell at me.” Ryou rubs his wrist which was bruised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seto looks at Ryou’s wrist before going to him. “Let me get the first aid kit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou looks up at him before he nods as Seto went to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he hurt you?” Atem asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He grabbed my wrist really hard. It hurt a lot. I asked him to let me go so many times and he didn’t listen. Zigfried got him off of me. But...but then Anzu told Bakura to give her a kiss and he did.” Ryou looks down and whimpers. “She said he was her’s now. She told him I was cheating on him. I wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know you weren’t.” Yugi rubs his head gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but it looked like he believed her. I love him, how could he do this?” Ryou cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey this isn’t your fault.” Seto says as he comes back from the bathroom. He goes to Ryou and kneels in front of him. He takes Ryou’s hand and rubs cream around his wrist. “He’s an idiot and he’s going to pay for hurting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t let him get away with this either.” Jonouchi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just don't know what to do." Ryou sighs. “He’s still my boyfriend technically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No he’s your ex-boyfriend now.” Atem says rubbing his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Ryou looks at him before he felt a light pull on his wrist. Ryou gasps and whimpers as he looks at Seto. “That hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I need to check if he broke it or not.” Seto says gently. “You’re going to be sore so don’t lift up anything heavy. We’ll do that for you okay?” He bandages up Ryou’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like the bandages you’d put on me when I used to cut.” Ryou says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which you no longer do and won’t go back to doing it.” Yugi hugs him. “We love you Ry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you guys too.” Ryou sniffles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now how about we get you some creampuffs and ice-cream?” Ryuji asks as Ryou nods cutely. “Come on Honda let’s go get it. Seto card.” Ryuji says as he and Honda stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know people who offer the treats usually buy them.” Seto says though he still takes out his credit card and gives it to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but you have the money.” Honda snickers as they go get the ice-cream and creampuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou leans back before he feels his phone vibrate. He takes it out and looks at it before he gulps. Atem notices and takes Ryou’s phone and looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ry we have to talk. I can explain everything I promise. Let’s meet. -Bakura</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I say?” Ryou sniffles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well me, Seto, Jonouchi, Ryuji, and Honda will be meeting up with him.” Atem smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what will I be doing?” Yugi asks as he crosses his arms. “I want to make him pay too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Yugi but who is going to keep our cute Ry at home so he won’t stop us.” Atem smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine but kick him for me. And you owe me something.” Yugi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What is that something?” Atem smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you two dare do sex talk while I’m in the middle. Either Seto picks me up or you two stop this conversation right now.” Ryou crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem chuckles and pulls Ryou’s close. “Okay sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi giggles and rubs Ryou’s uninjured hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou snuggles close to Atem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem holds him and smiles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Bakura fucked up.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sends a text to Bakura using Ryou’s phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meet me at the park. In one hour. </span>
  </em>
  <span>-Ryou</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem smirks and puts Ryou’s phone to the side. “We’re gonna meet Bakura in an hour okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you do?” Ryou asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are just going to talk to him about how bad it was of him to hurt you.” Atem says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou looks up at him. “Really? You won’t hurt him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh we will.” Atem rubs his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt him.” Ryou says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryou he hurt you. He deserves everything that we are going to do to him.” Jonouchi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jonouchi is right. He deserves this. You don’t need to defend him anymore.” Seto says as he sits down next to Jonouchi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still- wait a minute.” Ryou pushes Atem off of him. “I’m mad at all of you too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did we do?” Yugi looked at him as everyone was confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys set me up with Zigfried! You guys knew he liked me. You guys set this all up.” Ryou stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did not.” Atem says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then explain why he thought it was a date?” Ryou crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he thought it was.” Jonouchi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you guys knew he liked me. You guys knew and you still set me up with him. This is your guys fault.” Ryou looks at them as tears fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ry we would never.” Yugi says gently. He gets up slowly and pulls him close. “Hey we would never do this to you. We don’t want to see you sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys never liked Bakura. You guys set this up.” Ryou says as he hugs himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think we would let Bakura date Anzu?” Seto asks. “Do you think we would hurt you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well no but-” Ryou tries to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ry if we didn’t want you with Bakura don’t you think we would tell you straight up?” Atem asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would but-” Ryou tries to explain again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would we try to hurt you like that then?” Jonouchi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t.” Ryou looks down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still in shock. You’re trying to make sense of it all.” Atem says as Yugi gently sit’s Ryou back down on the couch. “And it’s okay. You deserve to know what’s going on but Ry we would never want to hurt you like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Ryou whimpers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh hey it’s alright.” Atem holds him. “Once Honda and Ryuji come back we’ll eat and you and Yugi can watch some cute movies while we take care of everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou nods as he looks down, a bit defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, want new wood for your figurines?” Seto kneels in front of him as he takes his hands gently. Ryou nods cutely as he looks at him. “Then how about a smile huh?” Seto smiles a bit. Ryou watches and smiles back, he knows that Seto only smiles like that with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna make with your new wood?” Jonouchi asks as he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, maybe some new monsters.” Ryou starts to talk about different things he was going to do. They all smile as they listen to him until Honda and Ryuji came back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malik’s home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You idiot!" Marik yells. He looks at Bakura who had barged in Malik’s place as they were watching a movie. Bakura had just came in and told them everything. “Do you realize how fucked up this all is?! Malik yell at him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right. Ryou is a good kid.” Malik says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know which is why I texted him that I wanted to meet. He told me to meet him in an hour at the park.” Bakura growls at them. “Now help me fix this.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ryou agreed to meet you? After what you did? I highly doubt it.” Marik says as he crosses his arms. “I’ll bet you anything that he’s at Atem’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marik is right Bakura. If he wanted to talk to you he would have said to go to his place. Think about it, the fact he wants to meet you at a park is because it’s not him.” Malik says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still going. I have to explain it to him.” Bakura says as he stands up and looks at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going unless you’re going to tell Ryou the truth if he goes.” Marik takes out his phone and texts Ryou.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ry what happened? -Marik</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same goes for me.” Malik says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not hurt him more than I already have because of that bitch.” Bakura growls at them as he crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the truth or we’re not going.” Marik stands his ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura scoffs before he nods. “Fine. Get ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better really tell him if he does show.” Malik stands and walks past him to get changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik looks at Bakura, “Honestly Bakura, you’re better than this.” He walks away to freshen up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura rolled his eyes as he looks through his phone. He looks at the pictures of Ryou that he had. He sighs and closes his phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I fucked up. I have to make it right to him. I fucking love him for fucks sake.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Park</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura, Malik, and Marik arrive at the park as they look around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see him.” Marik says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's Ryou, he walks slow.” Bakura says as he looks around. He takes out his phone and calls Ryou’s phone. They hear Ryou’s ringtone behind some trees. Bakura walks towards it, “Ry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem smirks as he comes out with Ryou’s phone in his hand. “Not exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura glares at him as he backs up, “Where is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. You two are done.” Atem chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No we are not. Now either you get Ryou here or we’ll just go over to his place.” Bakura growls at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t at his house.” Seto comes out and stands next to Atem as Jonouchi, Ryuji, and Honda go behind Malik and Marik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you guys would gang up on us.” Malik rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five against three, now that’s not fair at all. You need two more guys to even try to beat us.” Marik smirks a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can take you guys just fine.” Jonouchi cracks his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we won’t start a fight. We are here to talk.” Atem says. “We warned you Bakura. We gave you one chance. Just one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryou still loves me.” Bakura glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You fucked up." Atem smirks. “And because you fucked up, Ryou came crying to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And since he came crying to us, guess who made him feel better?” Seto asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly if he was better he would be here.” Malik mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys just don’t want Ryou with Bakura. Look what Bakura did was messed up. Me and Malik agree on that but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and we can’t forget about you two. Surely we need to tell Ryou you both knew about this.” Jonouchi says, “His new friends betrayed his trust. Such a shame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on this isn’t fair we-” Marik starts before Honda cuts him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you knew. And you did nothing to stop it.” Honda says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of this matters now. You three will stay away from Ryou and leave him alone. Or else we will beat you all up.” Atem says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that. I’m not letting go of Ryou.” Bakura glares as he takes out a knife. Malik and Marik do the same as they get into fighting positions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute.” Seto says as he pulls out a gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik gulps a bit, “ Malik Bakura we better go.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘There is no way we can fight against a gun. Especially if they all have one.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving without talking to Ryou.” Bakura glares at Atem and Seto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Bakura, we can’t beat a gun.” Malik mutters to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you get hurt here or worse, die, you’ll never see Ryou again.” Marik mutters to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura growls for a bit as they all wait for someone to move. Bakura sighs in defeat as he puts his knife away. “We won’t give up. You can’t keep Ryou hidden forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t be hiding him, but he never wants to see you again. It’s just how it is.” Atem smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t win. Let’s go Malik, Marik.” Bakura says as they leave the park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do?” Marik asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to Atem’s. Once they’re all asleep we’ll break in and talk to Ryou.” Bakura explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Atem’s and Yugi’s place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou sighs as he leans on Yugi while they watch a disney movie. He keeps looking over at the clock with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryou come on, pay attention.” Yugi nudges him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right sorry.” Ryou leans on him as Yugi holds him close. “I’m worried. They should be back by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to call them? That way it can ease your mind?” Yugi asks as Ryou nods. Yugi takes out his phone and calls Atem. Soon Atem answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yugi, did something happen?” Atem asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No just wondering where you guys were.” Yugi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost at the house. We’ll be there in a bit.” Atem says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys hurt?” Yugi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No we’re all fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, we’re waiting for you guys.” Yugi says before he hangs up. “They’re coming so relax. No one is hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou sighs in relief and smiles. “I’m glad. I don’t want anyone hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now will you please relax?” Yugi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Ryou smiles as they enjoy the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit they came back to the house. They pampered Ryou and made sure he stayed happy until it started to get late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright let’s take out the blankets so we can sleep over.” Jonouchi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys sure? I think it’s okay for me to go home.” Ryou says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No we’re going to hang out all week so it’s best for us to stay.” Seto says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do?” Ryou asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amusement park?” Seto asks as he ruffles his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou nods and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright so let’s set up to go to sleep.” Atem says as they set up the living room for them all to sleep. After they set up they all soon fell asleep. Well all but Ryou. Ryou tossed and turned around constatly and couldn’t sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou sighs and gets up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe a glass of milk will help?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryou slowly tiptoes into the kitchen and turns on the light. He suddenly feels someone cover his mouth and holds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me.” Bakura whispers as Ryou muffles a bit. “Promise not to scream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou nods as Bakura moves his hand away. “Why are you here Kura?” He whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to come see you. I had to explain.” Bakura whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kissed Anzu, what is there to explain?” Ryou glares at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, let’s go upstairs. I promise everything will be explained.” Bakura whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou sighs but nods as they quietly head upstairs to Yugi’s room which was empty. There was Marik and Malik sitting on Yugi’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marik? Malik? What are you guys doing here?” Ryou asks as Bakura closes the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We came to make sure Bakura tells you the truth.” Marik says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand. How did you guys get in here?” Ryou asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We broke in.” Malik explains, “We put everything back in working condition, don't worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Ryou says as he sits on the chair in Yugi’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well go on Bakura.” Marik looks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura glares slightly at him before sighing, “Look I handled tonight wrong. There’s so much to explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to the point.” Marik snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura sighs and goes to Ryou and holds his hands gently. “Remember that week you told me about? The one when your mother passed away.” Ryou nods. “I...I was the one who was hurting you.” Bakura looks down, “Anzu asked me for the favor. I didn’t know who you were, I just knew you were Atem’s friend and I didn’t care about him. So I did it. I regret it so much. Once I found out what happened I felt horrible. I regret doing all that to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was you?” Ryou felt tears fall, “You hurt me for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’ll do anything to make up for it.” Bakura says. “I was with Anzu earlier because she said she would tell you. I didn’t want you to know. So I was doing as she said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have told me.” Ryou sniffles, “I may have been made and needed time but you could have told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ry I know. I should have. I regret not telling you. If I could change time I would. I would have never done anything to you.” Bakura holds him close. “I will do anything you want. I’ll make it up to you I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kissed her. In front of me.” Ryou whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I wish I didn’t. I was scared she would tell you right there.” Bakura says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to think.” Ryou says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ask for forgiveness. I don’t want to lose you.” Bakura cups his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou looks at him. “I don’t know if I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can. I promise to do everything for you. I will get along with your friends, I won’t fight them, and I’ll behave. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Ryou cries softly. “I don’t know. I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ry do you love Kura?” Marik asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Ryou sniffles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can forgive him one day?” Malik asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Ryou looks at Bakura who was wiping Ryou’s tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can he make it up to you?” Marik asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Ryou nods slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. I’ll make it up to you bunny.” Bakura kisses his nose.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I love you." Ryou and Bakura say at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura smiles and hugs him tightly, “Ry I swear to you I’ll make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you Kura.” Ryou smiles a bit as he snuggles close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t.” Atem says as he opens the door with Seto behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah fuck.” Malik says as he and Marik get off of Yugi’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tem.” Ryou gulps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You three are breaking and entering. Get out before I call the cops.” Atem glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryou come here.” Seto says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we better take Ryou home.” Bakura glares as he holds Ryou close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not taking him anywhere.” Atem snaps at him, “All you ever do is hurt people Bakura. You hurt Ryou twice already. We told you, you fucked up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should be Ryou’s decision not yours.” Bakura argues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly he doesn’t see what a bad person you are. He sees good in everyone sadly.” Seto says. “Ryou remember that week? Remember how much pain you were in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou looks down and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We promised that we would always protect you. Do you think we want you with someone who just hurts you?” Seto asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t.” Ryou says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s going to hurt for a while but I promise you once you meet the right person you’ll feel better.” Atem says gently, “Come on Ry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I please think about this? It’s a lot. I need time.” Ryou looks down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ry baby I promise please just give me a chance.” Bakura pleads with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Kura, I need time.” Ryou says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura sighs and nods as Ryou kisses his cheek before going to Atem and Seto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem pulls him close and rubs his head, “Come on let’s go get you some milk and then sleep okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Atem.” Ryou says as Atem takes him back down stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that they’re gone.” Seto pulls out his gun, “Out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay we’re leaving.” Marik says quickly, “Mal Kura come on.” Marik said as they left out the window.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>